


Immortal Crown

by Forrestwarriorz



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Arthur Knows About Morgana's Magic (Merlin), Dragons, Good Mordred (Merlin), Good Morgana (Merlin), Magic Reveal, Merlin doesn't know Arthur knows, Mordred is a little shit, Multi, Oblivious Merlin, Pining Arthur, Pining Merlin, The Knights are done, Two sides of One Coin, emrys reveal, kind of, morgana and arthur acting like siblings, slow burn sorta, this is more fluff than angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forrestwarriorz/pseuds/Forrestwarriorz
Summary: It is shortly after Arthur's coronation and he wants to bring magic back into the kingdom but is facing backlash. Morgana suggest the idea of finding the elusive Emrys in order to help the transition. However, of course Emrys doesn't want to be found.AKA Arthur is trying to find his 'other half' and is done with his Knights and his feelings for Merlin who is not as stealthy as he likes to assume. Which is not helped by Morgana and her comments.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 46
Kudos: 477





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I finally dabbled in the writing of the Merlin fandom and this was supposed to be a short story but the plan got so out of control

It had been a pretty calm and peaceful day. Which should’ve been Merlin’s first clue that something was going to happen.

Merlin was putting some of Arthur’s clothes away when the King entered the room. He kicked the doors closed and ran his hands through his hair. The Warlock gave the King a sideways glance but then returned to his work at hand.

“Merlin, I need your advice.” Arthur said as he spun around to look at his manservant.

Merlin paused briefly. “With what?”

Arthur was silent before he heard him collapse into one of his chairs. Merlin turned around to see Arthur hanging his head and resting it on his hands. His robe was tossed haphazardly over the table and his crown looked like it was seconds away from falling to the table. The messed-up hair and tense muscles caused Merlin to approach his King.

“Arthur?”

“It’s stressful.” Arthur muttered.

“What is?” Merlin sat in the chair beside him and held himself relaxed, he knew that Arthur wanted to rant or talk. He got like this a lot and he trusted Merlin enough to confide in him.

Even though Merlin often still felt guilty since he hadn’t told Arthur about his magic. Like at all. Though he felt like Arthur was aware of his magic. He’d be blind otherwise.

“Everything. Life.” Arthur tilted his head back and then rolled it to stare at Merlin. “Morgana and I are running into a lot of issues with the change to the laws of magic.”

“Oh.”

Wait.

What?

Merlin blinked slowly as realisation dawned on him. “You’re legalising magic?”

“I’m attempting to at least.” Came Arthur’s response.

 _And you didn’t ask me?_ Merlin thought but then shook his head. “You and Morgana will get through to them. You know this.”

Arthur sighed and stretched. “I do.” He looked around the room and then pinned Merlin with a look. “I appear to be missing dinner _Mer_ lin.”

“Prat.” Merlin muttered. “Get someone else to grab your dinner for you.”

“Why would I when I’ve got you? Even if you’re a terrible servant.”

Merlin rolled his eyes and muttered to himself. “Still an absolute prat.”

Arthur snorted. “I’m going to act like I didn’t hear that for your sake, Merlin.”

Merlin had a lot to ask but seeing Arthur’s appearance, he felt like it wasn’t his place to really push. He knew the King would confide in him eventually. It always happened like that when things like this happened. Arthur would be upset and he would either rant about it straight away or will dwell on it for a day and then ask for Merlin’s input.

“I’ll go and get a servant to bring you your dinner.” Merlin said as he stood up and then rubbed Arthur’s shoulder slightly. “I’m going to go back to Gaius to see how his other apprentice is going.” He smirked. “Since we all know you just wanted more of a reason to boss me around.”

“And you say I have a big head.” Arthur laughed, smirking lightly at Merlin as he approached the door.

“Well, you don’t just have a big head.”

Arthur smirked and Merlin suddenly paused and then whipped his head around to glower at the smug bastard. “I was talking about your arse!”

Arthur just laughed. “Sure you were, _Mer_ lin.”

Merlin used his magic to ensure that the door slammed a little louder and harder than necessary.

~~~~~

Arthur knew it was only a matter of time until her told Merlin everything. That he knew of his magic and knew of some of the things Merlin has done for Camelot and him. Yet, still never taking any credit for any of it.

Arthur didn’t really know how to feel about it all.

Even if he knew about Merlin’s magic for years.

There was also the additional fact that Merlin would’ve told him if he trusted him. Though perhaps now Merlin wasn’t afraid of Arthur but how other people would react. It was the only explanation that Arthur could come to. One that made him feel okay at least.

“They need to be given a proper reason to reinstate magic.” Arthur said as Morgana paced around his room. Merlin was helping Gaius and Gwen was out with Lancelot.

Arthur did want Merlin to be there but he did miss having one-on-one time with his sister.

Morgana sighed and stopped in her steps. “I know. But there really isn’t anything I can think of.”

“Maybe the druids have a suggestion?” Arthur asked thinking back to Mordred and the last time he met the kid. Mordred had been so eager to train as a Knight of Camelot but Arthur had said that he wanted magic back in the city before he let Mordred in as a Knight in training.

“The druids…” Morgana’s voice drifted off as her eyes widened as she seemed to look off in the distance.

Arthur opened his mouth before Morgana rushed towards him. A wild but excited look within her eyes and Arthur would be lying if he said that he did not flinch back. It was startling and a little off putting. It was rare to see Morgana in this kind of state.

“Morgana?”

“The druids do know of someone!” Morgana gushed, looking excited and as if Arthur just made a startling realisation of the world around them.

“They do?”

“Yes!” Morgana pulled back and nodded firmly. “His name is Emrys and he’s the most powerful sorcerer to have ever walked the Earth. He is also alive right now.”

Arthur could only blink. “Who?”

Morgana’s bright grin dimmed as her expression morphed into one of shock. Arthur realised he just said something that was entirely stupid though no-one could fully blame him. The name rang a bell but he had no real idea of the implications and heaviness of the name itself.

Morgana stepped back and stared at him. “You really don’t know who Emrys is?”

Arthur found himself shrugging helplessly. “Father hated me asking questions and no one was giving me any answers anyway so I dropped it all. I’ve heard his name but all I know is that father hated him.”

“Uther hated everything magic related. Or anything he could tie to magic.”

“I’m not going to argue with that.”

Morgana waved her hand around and then continued with her pacing. “Emrys is said to be incredibly powerful and benevolent. He is also said to be helpful towards others and would stand by the Once and Future King. No one knows who that is but it could still be helpful to seek him out.”

 _Once and Future King?_ Arthur had never heard that title be used before. Not too much of a surprise since Uther was very tight lipped about magic and prophecies.

 _Merlin lived in Ealdor and has magic of his own. Does he know about Emrys?_ Not that Arthur did not trust Morgana, she is still his sister and he loved her, but Merlin was his closest friend. Also his advisor in certain times and moments.

“Do you know how to find him?” Arthur asked, leaning towards her.

Morgana hummed, deep in thought before answering. “The druids must know something. After all they sing praises of Emrys to anyone who is willing to listen.”

“Will it work?”

“We’re going to have to take the chance.” Morgana said simply. “We need to bring magic back and who wouldn’t want to take advice from the most powerful sorcerer on the planet?”

Arthur raised a brow. “That’s if we can find him.”

“We will be able to find him, Arthur. We have to if we want to fix Uther’s mistakes.”

“I still don’t know what really caused the Purge in the first place.”

“Maybe Emrys knows. Or at least the druids may know.”

“Alright.” Arthur nodded. “Alright. We have to try this. This is the only way.” He looked at Morgana. “Perhaps he can even help you with your own magic as well.”

Morgana’s expression brightened though her features remained calm and passive. “I hope so.”

That made Arthur smile and look serious. “I know so.”


	2. Council Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur's inner monologue is 99% sarcasm, you can pry this out of my cold hands

“I will be searching for Emrys.”

Silence met his words in his council room.

From the council to the knights to the servants.

Okay, so maybe Arthur should’ve led into that statement.

Morgana was highly amused and Leon could only gape at him. The Knights of the Roundtable shared looks and Lancelot leaned back with raised eyebrows. Merlin blinked owlishly at Arthur as if the King had gained a second head from his words alone. The council members all were silent as they attempted to really comprehend what Arthur had said.

“Excuse me, sire.” Sir Vidor cleared his throat. “Who exactly is Emrys?”

“You don’t know who Emrys is?” Gwaine asked, coming out of his shocked stupor. “How?”

“Magic was, still is, banned in Camelot for over twenty years.” Leon said calmly, shooting the more rambunctious knight a look. “Uther banned all knowledge of magic as a whole.”

Gwaine huffed. “Yet you’ve never heard his name uttered out when out in any of your travels?”

“Gwaine.” Arthur said, tone clipped slightly. “Most people would never utter magic around any of the Knights or people of Camelot in general. It makes sense for us to not to have heard the name before or often.”

“You’ve heard it.” The Knight continued, obviously knowing that Arthur would give all of his Knights some leeway.

Arthur managed to stop himself from groaning. Though by the looks of some of the amused expressions, his own expression gave away just how much Gwaine was slightly grating on his nerves. “I was the Prince. I wasn’t oblivious to magic unlike what you seem to believe.”

“Could’ve fooled us.” Gwaine muttered and Elyan slapped him upside his head in response. Gwaine yelped but everyone had tuned him out at that point.

Arthur looked around and could see some doubt within the eyes of his people. He did not want this. He did not want them to hold any doubt. It’s their doubt that has pushed him to the whole Emrys thing as this could’ve been resolved easier if they were willing to talk and listen.

Yet they weren’t and now here they were.

“Emrys is said to be the most power sorcerer to walk to Earth.” Arthur said, making sure that he didn’t out Morgana’s magic. Not yet. That will come in time.

“Really?” Someone asked and Arthur managed to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

“Yes really.” Arthur said and leaned back. “I have reason to believe that the druids may know where he is.”

“Why? Are you even sure you want to find him?” Merlin cut in suddenly.

The King turned to face his servant – and friend – and rose an eyebrow. “Yes. I am. Is there an issue with that, Merlin?”

Merlin pursed his lips and then shook his head. “No but why him? Now? Because Camelot still has a ban on magic and maybe Emrys won’t reveal himself and maybe the druids won’t even tell you because of that fact alone.”

“Perhaps but surely the druids would be aware I want to fix what my father had done?” Arthur said though it was more of a question. If there was one thing Arthur knew, it was to not reveal his nervousness which would be rightfully justified in this case.

Merlin looked doubtful. That made Arthur a little more concerned. Merlin was a sorcerer and therefore he would know more about the druids that Morgana, right? Did he know something more? Or was he just trying to be reasonable? Arthur didn’t know which one he preferred.

“I don’t want you to get your hopes up, sire.” Merlin said simply.

“It is worth the risk. If they don’t then I will still legalise magic.” Arthur said. “I don’t want my people to feel like they can’t be themselves, regardless of how long it takes.” He sent the council members that were once loyal followers of his father.

Perhaps he should replace them.

That sounds like a great idea actually but he had no idea who to replace all of them with. Maybe some people from the lower town or outlying villages? That could work.

“Are you even sure legalising it is a good idea?”

“I want people to feel comfortable.” Arthur said. “I am not my father and will not rule by fear. Magic is a tool, just like swords and we don’t throw Knights in jail unless they do something against the law. Magic should be viewed in the same way.”

He stood up fully and looked around the room. “So, I am going to try and speak with the druids. If they know Emrys then at least having spoken to someone who is literally made of magic then it will be helpful to understand how to go about the legalisation.”

Arthur felt like his was talking to a brick wall.

He nodded firmly. “I will be taking my best Knights with me alongside Merlin.” _For obvious reasons._ “And Morgana will run the Kingdom while I am out.”

Morgana looked startled. “What?”

“Morgana, please.” He didn’t want to get into a dispute with his sister in front of his council. “I will explain to you later.”

She wasn’t happy but thankfully she didn’t press.

“This meeting is adjourned.”

~~~~~

“Arthur, you can’t be believing that this would work!”

“Merlin, can you drop this?”

“I’m just saying that the druids won’t listen.”

Arthur looked over at his servant. Seriously? Arthur had done his best to show a caring attitude towards druids as he learnt to shake his indoctrination of hating magic. The druids would listen and if they didn’t believe him then he’ll do his best to prove that he was serious.

Merlin should know this. Merlin had watched his acceptance of magic grow and develop, even questioning and going against his father’s wishes.

Okay, maybe Arthur’s initial desire to see his opinion on magic change had something to do with Merlin.

He wasn’t willing to admit that – no matter what Morgana may think or say.

Arthur sighed. “I know you’re worried, Merlin, but I won’t push them. If they don’t believe me then they don’t. But I will try to prove that magic is not that bad. Surely you understand.”

Panic overcame Merlin’s face and Arthur felt his heart clench. Still his friend was not admitting this secret out to him. Even with everything out in the open. Even with Arthur’s plan in the open and everyone now knows what he is planning. “Will?”

“Oh.” Merlin’s voice dropped. As if he was disappointed. Did he want Arthur to come out and say that he knew about his magic? Really?

Okay, sure. Perhaps Arthur may have come off in that manner but that meant nothing. Merlin is his best friend but truly he did wish to be trusted. This is another reason as to why Arthur wanted to revoke the ban on magic. To help Merlin feel like he can be himself and also to actually show off everything that he had done for Camelot.

A city that would’ve had him killed had Uther found out.

Yet, despite everything Arthur’s done, Merlin is still trying to negate this improvement. Arthur shook his head and waved his hand towards his wardrobe. “I need to figure out exactly how to speak to the druids. You might as well see what I need to bring on the trip.”

Merlin scowled. “You can speak from the heart but still, I doubt the druids will listen.”

Arthur raised a brow at the secret sorcerer. “Really? And how do you know this _Mer_ lin? You got inside knowledge of the druids?”

Merlin spluttered and then shook his head. “What? No.”

“Then stop trying to skirt your duties.”

“Can’t I be concerned about you trying to pursue something that won’t work?”

Arthur raised his hand and thankfully Merlin fell silent. For once. He looked back at his servant and saw the clear nervousness that Merlin wasn’t even trying to hide. That really made no sense to Arthur, because sure as Merlin is a sorcerer then he would probably have some idea as to the druids thoughts-

Hang on.

Is that where Merlin had been going when Gaius kept telling him that Merlin was in the tavern?

Arthur turned around and tilted his head up. “So…every time Gaius told me you were in the tavern. That was code for you actually going to the druids to talk to them?”

Merlin spluttered and he shook his head. “What? No!”

The King was no idiot. He knew that the tavern was just a cover up for magic mishaps. And those were only the ones Arthur could possibly think of. Gathering herbs was another one. Especially now that Gaius had a proper apprentice. One that was actually competent in healing.

Arthur hummed. “Well then. Even if they don’t perhaps they’d be willing to teach Gaius’ new assistant in healing magic. I am sure it would be beneficial.”

Merlin’s eyes widened. “You can’t!”

“And pray do tell, why not?”

“Because that isn’t how magic operates!”

“And you know how magic works?” Arthur asked, carefully and not revealing anything.

Merlin froze in shock. His shoulders tensed and his eyes darted around the room, as if he were expecting guards to leap out of the woodwork and take him down to the dungeons. Honestly. Did he really think so lowly of Arthur? Doesn’t he know that Arthur would never do that?

He would rather drag Merlin to his bed and demand to see just what Merlin can do with his magic.

Ask to know who exactly knows about Merlin’s magic. Because, despite what Arthur would say or claim to anyone who asked, he didn’t care about what Merlin and Lancelot got up to. Lancelot is with Gwen and he is loyal, and he would never take a lover even if Gwen said she was okay with it. That wasn’t Lancelot and Arthur would never say he was jealous of Merlin’s friendship with the Knight.

That was probably to do with the gryphon incident. Which makes sense.

Yet, Arthur could only stare at Merlin’s eyes.

They were stunning. Bright blue with the faintest trace of gold deep within them. Barely noticeable and perhaps he could only see it because Merlin’s magic knew Arthur knew.

He was gorgeous and Arthur would be lying if he said otherwise.

Merlin slowly shook his head. “I lived in Ealdor, remember? And Will was a sorcerer.” _Liar!_ “I have seen it firsthand.”

Arthur let his face relax. “Then why don’t you want me to help improve the lives of sorcerers within my Kingdom? I want to protect them and I can’t if some of them are scared for their lives.”

Merlin could only shrug.

That was what was annoying Arthur. He wanted Merlin to be himself and he can’t do that with the current laws. He wanted to grab Merlin’s shoulders and shake him and yell that he is doing this for him. Though that would be a stupid idea since he really couldn’t be going around showing his preference for one person over other people.

Doesn’t Merlin want to be able to use his magic without fear?

Does Merlin want to show Arthur who he really is? Or does he not feel like Arthur is worthy of that?

Arthur’s face must’ve shown his hurt and displeasure of that thought because Merlin’s face fell. His servant – and secret sorcerer – shook his head and stepped towards the King. Merlin held his arms out, palms up and in a dejected manner. “That isn’t what I mean. The druids are protective of Emrys and they won’t let just anyone go and find him.”

“Then I won’t push.” Arthur reiterated. “I swear.”

“You promise?” Merlin’s expression was so hopeful and Arthur was struck with a sudden realisation.

Merlin must’ve had an idea of who Emrys is. Or he did know who the sorcerer is.

Arthur also knew that making promises was a dangerous business. You don’t just go around making promises to just anyone. You keep them to yourself and you never let anyone get a hand over yourself. That was what had been drilled into Arthur’s mind ever since he was young.

You never make promises to things you know you can’t keep or if you are unsure if you can.

However this was Merlin.

Arthur could never _not_ keep promises to Merlin.

“I promise.” Because at the end of the day, Arthur was going to keep this promise.

Merlin’s lips twitched up to a smile. “Thank you, Arthur.”

The smile was so soft and gentle. Thankful and hopeful, causing Arthur’s heart to flip and clench at the same time. His mind narrowed in on that smile. One something that Arthur wished Merlin would keep on his face. A smile that would’ve been so easy to lean in and kiss.

Arthur jerked back slightly and he cleared his throat. He shoved those thoughts to the back of his mind before he did something rashly. Like act on his desires. Desires he wasn’t sure was reciprocated and he’d never push himself on him either. “Anyway, you are free for the rest of the day. I won’t necessarily need you until tomorrow.”

“You’re giving me time off?” Merlin’s expression fell. “Really? Sure you can figure out how to talk to the druids without me?”

“I’m sure they’d appreciate me trying to explain myself.” Arthur said as he moved to his window, wondering if he should head down to spar with some of the newer Knight recruits. “After all, it would be coming from myself and no-one else. No offense to you, Merlin.”

He saw Merlin shaking his head again in the corner of his eye and even though he couldn’t see it well, Arthur knew Merlin was smiling. “I understand, Sire.”

His eyes crinkled in silent mirth. “Still, I know talking is not your forte, _Sire_. You’re positive you don’t want me to just double check it all?”

Arthur couldn’t help his laugh and his voice held no malice. “Get out, _Mer_ lin. Or I’ll throw you in the stocks.”

“The last time you threw me in the stocks was during the few like month of me being in your service.” Merlin chortled and with that he practically pranced out of Arthur’s chambers.

Arthur could only stare at him. If anyone saw him now, they would believe that Arthur had just seen someone he was in love with. And honestly…They would be right.

Not that Arthur would ever say that.

Yet.

Not until Merlin could be himself properly.

Anyway. Arthur sighed and looked around the books that he had placed in his room earlier, much to Geoffrey’s annoyance, that contained information on magic. Information that his father had assumed was destroyed in The Purge. Though Geoffrey never got rid of any of his books.

Some of these books were written about and by druids. So there has to be information of Emrys within their words. Arthur groaned as he realised that he didn’t really know where to start. There were just too many books and a lot of it was going to need translating.

Looks like he had a long day.

With books. And reading.

Great.

~~~~~

Arthur didn’t even realise that it was so late until his door was slammed open. He didn’t automatically react but did startle (even though he would argue otherwise) and when he did he realised it wasn’t Merlin. Merlin may not knock but he did rarely slam the doors open.

It was Gwaine.

“Princess!” Gwaine cheered as he skipped over and a maidservant followed behind him with a tray of dinner. Arthur’s stomach growled as he realised that he hadn’t had any food for quite a few hours. Since lunch. If that. Gwaine smirked and looked smug. “I had a feeling you hadn’t had dinner. Merlin was with us for dinner after all and he never is. Usually he’s stealing your food.”

Arthur rolled his eyes and nodded in thanks to the maidservant but then managed to get out his words. Merlin would be so proud of him. “ Thank you, Azalea.”

Azalea looked startled and her face flushed before ducking her head. Clearly she must’ve thought Arthur didn’t know her name. She is one of Merlin’s friends. Why wouldn’t Arthur know her.

“Thank you, sweetheart.” Gwaine winked and Azalea almost stumbled out of the King’s chambers.

Arthur raised a brow. “Gwaine.”

Gwaine smirked and leaned back in his chair, throwing a leg over his over. The picture of calmness and relaxation. “You’re just jealous I feel like I can make a move on some of the servants.”

“Percival wouldn’t like to hear this.”

His Knight paused and then scowled. “At least I’ve made a move on my man. Yet, here you are. Pining after Merlin. Like you have for years.”

Arthur stiffened. He wasn’t that obvious! Was he? “I could mark you for treason.”

Gwaine snickered and waved his hand, a smirk replacing his scowl. “I mean you say that but we all know that you lie. If you haven’t fired Merlin for his words then why would you do it to your best and favourite Knights?” He then tapped his chin. “Oh yeah, you let Merlin get away with it because you’re in love with him.”

“I am not.”

“Arthur.” Gwaine rolled his eyes and picked up a piece of deer and swallowed it before giving his King a ‘you have got to be joking’ look. “Everyone in Camelot knows you’re in love with Merlin. Except Merlin himself. Believe me. I’ve asked.”

Arthur hissed. “You shouldn’t involve yourself with things that don’t concern you, Sir Gwaine.”

“It does concern me as it makes me crazy watching you two dance around each other.”

“Gwaine. Why are you here?” Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to contain his frustration. It was annoying because Gwaine was right. It was rare and difficult for him to actually hate his Knights, especially those who are on the Round Table.

“When are we going to the druids?”

“Why do you think you are going anyway?”

“Because you’d miss me, clearly.” Gwaine paused and then continued. “So, when are we going?”

“In a few days.”

Looks like Arthur had to deal with Gwaine and his words for a little longer. Here he thought he could get away with leaving him behind at Camelot. Nope. He was not that lucky. At all.

Especially with Gwaine who would annoy him about Merlin for the entire trip.

Great.

Arthur was looking forward to it.

Not.


	3. Talk of Dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added some changes to Arthur and Kilgharrah's dialogue interaction

If there was one thing about having Merlin as his manservant, it was that Arthur barely flinched when his chamber doors opened when he was sound asleep. As always, he always thought only Merlin did that action. It helped differentiate Merlin from everyone else in the castle.

Except…

When it comes to someone else who loves to make his life hell.

No. Not Gwaine (surprisingly).

Not even any of his council members – no, they would be too fearful of losing their place on the council and then also their power.

It was none of them.

Arthur would’ve preferred any of them.

However luck was not on his side.

The Three Goddess must be laughing at him and his misery.

“Arthur! Get you arse out of bed!”

Nope. It just had to be Morgana.

Arthur turned to bury his face into his pillow and groaned loudly. He knew she could hear his muffled words. “Piss off, Morgana. It’s too early. Let me sleep.”

Morgana’s dress swept across the floor as she moved through his room. She scoffed and Arthur could see her rolling her eyes at him. “On the contrary, it’s not that early. Merlin is going to get the three of us breakfast but I told him to take his time.”

“Stop bossing my servant around, Gana.”

“You can’t boss someone around who doesn’t even listen to orders.” Morgana pulled the curtains open and Arthur groaned louder, turning over so his back was to his window. He was too tired to deal with this. And it was way too early.

She had a point but Arthur pointedly kept his mouth shut instead.

His bed dipped and he didn’t bother turning around to look at her. Maybe if he tried hard enough she’d believe he fell back to sleep. No luck. Obviously.

“Get up or I will tell Merlin everything.” Morgana’s voice was sickly sweet and Arthur stiffened.

He turned his head around to glare at her. “Tell him what exactly?”

Morgana’s expression remained innocent. He wasn’t buying it. “That you’re interested in him. I love Merlin, I do, but he does tend to be quite thick.” She paused. “Something you both have in common.”

“You wouldn’t.” Arthur hissed, sitting up and moving to get out of bed. As much as he’d hate to say it, he knew Morgana would. Any second longer in bed would be a second closer to Morgana telling Merlin. And he couldn’t! Not yet.

“That got your attention.” She cackled.

The bloody witch.

Arthur grumbled as he moved to his closet to grab some of his clothes. Sure, Merlin may joke about him not being able to get dressed, Arthur could and often did. He scowled at Morgana. “Can you step out for a moment?”

Morgana just leaned back with a smirk. “Brother, do you think I’m going to let you get away with not answering my question. Plus, Merlin would probably be annoyed if he felt like you kicked me out. Me.” She clutched her chest and fell backwards onto the mattress dramatically. “Your innocent sister who does not deserve your pratty attitude!”

“Innocent my ass.” Arthur muttered as he moved behind the changing screen to change. “I don’t buy that. Plus, I’ve seen how you and Leon look at each other. So quit distracting my Knight from his training.”

“I would never.”

“Yes you wouldn’t. Don’t lie.”

“I’d never lie.”

“That, right there, is in fact a lie.”

“Ooo, you’ve gotten better, Artie.” Morgana said and Arthur finally pulled on his shirt. He noted that he picked out the black shirt that he liked to wear when going out to venture into the lower town. “By the way, I have something to tell you before Merlin gets here.”

Arthur stepped out and cocked a brow at her. “You better make it quick then.” Arthur glanced at his door. “Actually this is Merlin we’re talking about. I’d give him another hour at least. I’m also being lenient.”

Morgana frowned. “I got news of a particular beast roaming around.”

Arthur stopped in his tracks and met Morgana’s eyes. “What beast?” Why hadn’t he been informed of this earlier? Why had whoever it was gone to Morgana instead of him?

Is he being that bad of a ruler so far that people can’t trust him?

“A dragon.” Morgana said and then seemed to see the conflict within Arthur’s eyes. “It was a druid. We can communicate via telepathy and they told me. I don’t think they expected me to tell you though. They know your stance on dragons.”

Once again. People putting words in his mouth.

Arthur hissed. “The Great Dragon that was under our castle was burning down Camelot. Of course I didn’t like that dragon. Is this other dragon doing anything bad?”

“No. Just stealing a few chickens here and there but only the older ones.”

“Then I don’t see the issue with searching for it right now.”

“Well you see, Emrys is a Dragon Lord. So he is probably aware of the dragon’s presence.” Morgana said and Arthur perked up in interest. Maybe he wouldn’t have to go see the druids. Now he’d have to figure out how to talk to Emrys then. “Except we have to go to the druids to ask about the dragon’s presence. Though they may think you want to kill it.”

Okay, Arthur should’ve figured it was too good to be true.

Arthur groaned and rubbed his face. “Why isn’t this simple?”

“Because Uther decided to make everything as difficult as possible.” Morgana sighed, looking clearly distressed, just as Arthur felt.

“I know.” Arthur muttered. “I really hate him sometimes.”

Morgana looked startled. He didn’t blame her. He didn’t often voice his disdain for what his father has done. Arthur sighed and looked away from her. “I just wanted answers for why my mother died exactly and why he turned against magic. Yet, even now that I’m King, people are still hiding things from me or not wanting to tell me anything.”

He didn’t mean to sound so bitter but he couldn’t help it.

Morgana winced. “I understand. If it makes you feel better, if I knew the truth of Uther’s past I’d tell you. You know that I’d tell you.”

“I know.”

She was one of the only ones.

The door opened again and Merlin came in this time with a tray of food. By the quick glance, Arthur noticed that there was enough for all three of them to eat. Seems like Merlin was more willing to listen to Morgana.

In all fairness, Arthur couldn’t be annoyed by that. He would do what Morgana asked as well.

She could terrify even the coldest and hardiest of men.

Merlin gave the siblings a strange look. “Are you two planning anything?”

“No.” Morgana’s smile was sweet as she made her way from the bed to the table. “Sit down and eat with us. I need to talk with my brother and I’d rather you be here so someone with some semblance of a brain is here.”

Arthur gaped and then smirked. “Are you saying that you have no brain?”

Morgana spun around and fixed the King with a glare. “Don’t put word in my mouth.”

“You insinuated it. I was just asking for clarification.” Arthur held his hands up but was clearly amused more than anything else.

“You-“

“The food is going to go cold.” Merlin cut in, saving Arthur from any harsh words that were on the tip of Morgana’s tongue.

Arthur nodded. “A great idea Merlin. One of your finest in fact.”

“You’d be surprised.”

“I am.”

“Clotpole.”

“Jerk.”

“Ass.”

“Idiot.”

“Boys!” Morgana snapped. “Let’s just eat and have a civil conversation. A time without any fighting.” She clapped her hands together and pinned them both with a glare. “Okay?”

“Yeah…” Arthur muttered and he and Merlin settled down on the other chairs within Arthur’s chambers.

The silence over the three of them ate breakfast was slightly stifling. Arthur wanted to break the silence but Merlin, who usually couldn’t keep his mouth shut, was silent. It was unnerving and Arthur hummed ad he turned his gaze towards his window. He could almost imagine a Dragon flying through the skies.

Were dragons common enough of a sight that people saw that? That people could see dragons and not need to worry about other magical beasts coming in and destroying their towns?

Maybe he should visit the Great Dragon. He had only visited him a couple of times as a child until Uther threatened to get rid of the grand creature. Arthur had been terrified as Kilgharrah wasn’t even that bad. His father just hated the idea of Arthur getting introduction to magic. Sadly Kilgharrah didn’t seem to know what happened with the purge exactly.

“So, Art.” Morgana hummed as she finished off her plate and leaned towards Arthur, causing him to look back to her. “Why are you leaving _me_ in charge?”

“You’re my sister.” Arthur said simply as he finished off his bread and eyed the rest of his food. There wasn’t much of an appetite, sadly. He did want to eat. “Who else could I trust to be in charge?”

“Agravaine?”

Arthur made a face. He didn’t have ill feelings towards his uncle but sometimes he had to question his choices and decisions. “No.”

Morgana raised her brows and Arthur noticed how Merlin looked smug and satisfied. That almost made Arthur narrow his eyes at his manservant. What was Merlin keeping from him now? Anyway, that was something he could tackle at a later date.

He had more pressing matters to contend with.

“We’ll head out in two days.” Arthur said. “I don’t know how long we’ll be away for but I’m such you can keep the place from burning down.”

“Two days?” Merlin sat up straighter. “Why that early?”

“Because I want to talk with the druids as soon as I can.” Arthur said. “And Morgana informed me that someone has noticed a small dragon flying around. I just want to check up on the area.”

Merlin’s face paled. “A _dragon_?”

“A small one. Probably not even that dangerous but I will discuss it with the druids first. Maybe they have a way to lure it out.”

That made Morgana lean back, impressed with Arthur’s words. For once. Well, aside from him declaring that he’ll revoke the law of magic and create more harmony when he became King. “Really?”

“I don’t want to kill a young animal. I may enjoy hunting but even I have things I won’t do.”

“Wow.” Merlin’s eyes widened and he made an exaggerated gasp. “Really? You wouldn’t kill an innocent and weak animal?”

“I know how sensitive you are, _Mer_ lin.” Arthur rebuked but knew his joke still rang true in the air.

Morgana looked satisfied. “So, you may need Emrys’ help with the dragon. Think that would be enough to grab his help?”

“No.” Arthur admitted. “But, if it will make them feel more relaxed and hopeful with Camelot’s laws changing, then I will do whatever it takes.”

Merlin shifted nervously. “You promised you wouldn’t press.” Hurt flickered in his sapphire eyes and Arthur winced at the sight. He put that hurt there. How could he do such a thing? Hurt his best friend? His most loyal companion?

Arthur leaned back. “If they deny wanting to help me then I won’t. However, if they want me to prove myself to them, then I will.”

Merlin still looked doubtful and hurt but Morgana chuckled. “They’ll have you being their errand boy.”

“If that’s what it takes then I’ll bite my pride.”

Morgana’s smile turned genuine and Arthur couldn’t help but look at Merlin. What was his reaction going to be? Arthur knew that he really didn’t have to do this but he wanted to. Though a part of him had a feeling that he didn’t need to do this. The druids were going to help because that is the kind of people that Arthur knows them to be.

So what was Merlin’s reaction.

He didn’t know what he expected but this wasn’t it.

Merlin’s face was expressionless.

Great. Now he’s probably blown it.

~~~~~

“Ah, Once and Future King.”

“What?”

Arthur raised an eyebrow at the Great Dragon in front of him. Kilgharrah was resting atop one of his many perches and his tail was gently flicking from side to side. His golden eyes were remaining focused on the young King and Arthur was not going to let Kilgharrah have that comment slide.

“I am taking by your confusion you did not know.” Kilgharrah did not seem surprised. “Uther was a scared man.”

Arthur wasn’t going to argue with that. “Maybe so but I can’t make that decision myself.”

The dragon growled. “You’ve seen what he’s done.”

“Yet I do not fully understand why. I know he says magic killed my mother but I’m a full-grown adult.” Arthur snapped. “I’m King now. Yet, still. People who can tell me won’t tell me. Like yourself.”

Kilgharrah pulled back and bared his teeth. “You know nothing.”

“Well, you could always tell me.”

“I must admit. Neither do I.”

“How do you not know the truth?”

“I was not here when it happened. Balinor drew me here, that is correct, but I’m not even sure if he knew. He wouldn’t have called me if he knew.” Kilgharrah said and he stood up and swept his wings out. “Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?”

Arthur took a deep breath and pointedly met the golden eyes (like Merlin’s often were). “You called me the Once and Future King. What is that about?”

“You do not know then.” Kilgharrah was not surprised, he snorted and reared back with Arthur pointedly not letting himself step backwards. “Uther was a coward and here I am! Still trapped underneath this blasted castle! I should bring this down!”

“But you won’t.” Arthur said, keeping his voice calm.

“I can’t.” Kilgharrah growled, smoke raising from his mouth. “Can’t you see that I’m trapped? Like some kind of wild animal that everyone is scared of.”

“You just threatened to burn down Camelot. I won’t let you do that because my people do not deserve that treatment, Kilgharrah.” If the dragon was surprised he knew his name, he didn’t show it. “The Once and Future King is meant to work with Emrys right?”

Kilgharrah snorted and then dropped down, leaning forward. “What do you know of Emrys?”

“I know the druids know who he is. I know he is a Dragon Lord and I know that he is magic. In a human form.”

“That is one way to describe him, yes.” Kilgharrah huffed and seemed to lay back down, looking more amused now that he realised Arthur wasn’t going to back down. The young King’s eyes widened and the dragon laughed, the sound was unsettling as it sent a shiver down Arthur’s spine. “I do know who he is but it is not my place to reveal him.”

That was not what Arthur was expecting. “He’s been inside Camelot?”

Kilgharrah shook his head and then gave him a pointed look. “I did not say such a thing. Though I won’t deny it. Emrys was born to protect and serve you, King Arthur. Of course he’s been here.”

So, Arthur has probably seen him.

 _What if it’s Merlin?_ His mind whispered and Arthur quickly squashed it.

Sure. Merlin is a sorcerer but Arthur couldn’t see Merlin as Emrys. From everything he’s heard, Emrys is all powerful and extremely dangerous. Merlin was also younger than him. He wasn’t going to say Merlin wasn’t dangerous, magic is a versatile tool, and he was positive Merlin had killed using it. That thought brought dread to Arthur’s heart and chest, making it clench painfully.

Kilgharrah raised his head. “Is that all, Young King?”

Arthur nodded and then paused as he recalled a previous comment from Morgana. “Emrys is a Dragon Lord. Would you be willing to be released without burning anyone or anything else if I brought him to you?”

Kilgharrah pulled back. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me.”

“You’d let me go?”

“Under pretence and promise of no more harm coming to my Kingdom. Then yes.”

Kilgharrah hummed. “Well, then. Alright. Young King. Though you’d find you won’t be able to break these chains.”

Arthur wasn’t sure exactly if he was going to regret this decision or not. Well, he wouldn’t need to worry about it until after he meets Emrys. And figure out exactly what Emrys has done for Camelot.

 _Could be Merlin._ His mind whispered again and Arthur turned on his heel and walked away from the dragon. He squashed those words.

He couldn’t be. Not Merlin.


	4. Forest Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me ages to write because uni caught me so off guard with my assignments
> 
> We meet the druids and I also put in a bit of my own spin on some of Arthur's backstory and Arthur says something he probably shouldn't have (like always)

It had started off as a great day.

Not a single cloud in the sky.

The sound of horse hooves hitting the soft grass, barely making a noise.

Their cloaks fluttering in the soft and gentle breeze.

Arthur had made them stash everything back at the castle, aside from their cloaks and swords. Just for protection though he knew Merlin was there. He didn’t want Merlin to use his magic for protection when they were capable of doing so.

Arthur could imagine that nothing could go wrong.

Of course that is when something did have to go wrong.

Thunder rumbled in the distance and the horses startled slightly. The small group raised their heads to look up at the sky. Arthur’s brows drew together. When did the clouds suddenly appear? How did they not notice the dark storm clouds forming on the horizon? Arthur was getting slow and behind. This was not good. He was always so observant, so what happened?

Arthur tugged on his reigns and calmed Lamrei. “When did the clouds arrive?”

“Just then.” Elyan answered as he pulled up beside his King. “Could it be Emrys? Not wanting you to find him?”

Well, that wasn’t ominous or anything.

Arthur adjusted himself and shook his head. “Whatever it might be, we should still carry on. We have come this far and we should find them or find a cave to hold down until the weather clears up.”

He glanced behind him to the other Knights and Merlin only to pause. His brows furrowed together slightly before he eased his features. Merlin was looking nervous and a little sick. Arthur would be lying if he said he wasn’t worried for his friend. This wasn’t like Merlin at all.

Arthur nudged his mare forward. He didn’t need to ask them to follow because of course they would. They were his most loyal and trusted Knights, they rarely needed to speak when it was just them. Benefits of trusting people so well.

He had entertained the idea of Merlin being able to use telepathy but Arthur doubted it.

Merlin probably would screw up and not be able to remove the spell and would end up listening to thoughts without any kind of control. Arthur’s lips twitched upwards into a smirk. Yeah, he could see that happening to Merlin.

Maybe he should ask.

Nah.

Not yet.

Not until they speak to the druids.

“Should we find a cave to rest in?” Lancelot asked as he shot a gaze up at the sky. “Those clouds look like they are coming in fast.”

Gwaine snorted from where he rode beside Percival at the back of the group. “Someone doesn’t want us to find the druids.”

“Probably Emrys.”

“Why wouldn’t he want magic to come back?”

Leon sighed. “Because he’s meant to help the ‘Once and Future King’ bring magic back. Since it may not be Arthur perhaps he doesn’t want anyone else to do the job first.”

 _It is me! The blasted dragon told me!_ Arthur yelled in his mind but kept his expression blank. There was no way he was going to reveal anything to his Knights. Not yet. Not until he knows more on his end. Until Merlin reveals and admits his magic to Arthur because there was no way that Arthur was going to force the answer out of him.

Arthur snorted and scoffed. “It is probably just some tale to appease sorcerers because they were scared.” He glanced back at his Knights. “Anyway, it looks like it is about to rain soon so she we should hurry along. There is a cave not too far from here.”

Merlin coughed. “It will be close to one of the druid camps. The cave.” Arthur raised a brow at his servant before nodding.

“Then we better keep the pace.”

With that the group continued down the path. The clouds looked heavy and Arthur wished Morgana had seen anything of this though Morgana was adamant in not knowing of anything. She just said that perhaps he’ll meet Emrys which was the only thing Arthur could expect. Yet even that he didn’t really understand or know what to properly expect.

A powerful sorcerer? Yes.

A good looking one? Maybe. Not that Arthur would ever admit to that.

Especially since Merlin is right there.

Arthur shut his mind up about anything with Merlin being Emrys. Kind of made sense though Arthur doubted it. Merlin was a loyal sorcerer, yes, but was he powerful? Maybe. Arthur didn’t really know but if he thought about it then he could amuse those thoughts.

Not that he’d ever, ever, admit it to anyone.

Maybe except Morgana when he was drunk.

Though she’d lord it over his head so maybe he wouldn’t.

They reached the cave just as the rain began to fall. It was a good thing too as the cave was large and comfy enough for the group to settle down, waiting for the weather to pass. Arthur looked around the cave and could tell instantly that it had been touched by the druids.

It was pleasant. Moss covered the ground and there were small ponds of water at the back of the cave with the sounds of splashing fish within it. It was also clear to see that wolves have actually been in here some time prior but had moved on by the sight of clumps of fur. The horses were relaxed, like they always were, and seemed quite satisfied with the grass and water that was available for them.

They helped Merlin set up camp and Lancelot promised to sit first watch.

Elyan groaned. “Bandits would be stupid moving around in this weather. Plus aren’t we close to druids?”

Percival swatted Gwaine’s hand away from his meal before responding. “Druids are peaceful so they won’t hurt anyone.”

“They won’t?”

“No.” Leon agreed as he lounged back. “Uther didn’t really care for that. They had magic so he felt he had to still kill them.”

Elyan blinked and then turned to Arthur. “Your father was a dick.”

Arthur snorted. “That isn’t even touching on everything he’s done.”

“Was he a bad father?” Percival asked and Gwaine muttered something along the lines of, ‘the worst’.

Arthur frowned and stared at the fire that Merlin had lit. “Sometimes.”

It was more than that.

Merlin looked concerned and Arthur didn’t want to look at his best friend. After a while everyone settled down and Lancelot sat at the cave entrance to keep watch while everyone else fell asleep. Arthur was laying down, eyes focused on everyone in front of him as he struggled to follow suit. All because of that simple question that was asked.

Was Uther a bad father?

Such a simple question that really had only one answer. Sometimes. Sometimes he was. Everyone already knew that.

He heard shuffling before he felt Merlin press against his side. Arthur scowled but there was no heat or anger behind it. “How did you know I was still awake?”

“Because I wake you up so I am able to tell.” Merlin replied and Arthur turned his head to face him before rolling over properly. He trusted Merlin and Lancelot to watch out for anything. Of course he did.

“Very observant.”

“Thank you, sire.”

Arthur made a face which made Merlin chuckle. “It is so weird for you to call me ‘sire’.”

“That I do know, sire.” Merlin’s smile was obvious in the dim light and Arthur’s heart flipped. Soon though, Merlin’s expression shifted into unease. “What is keeping you awake?”

“It’s nothing, Merlin.”

“Was it Percival’s question?” Merlin asked, lowering his voice so Lancelot couldn’t hear them as clearly.

Arthur cursed himself for being so easy to read. Though perhaps he was only easy to read by Merlin. Merlin did know him extremely well after all. Arthur rested a hand between their bodies and Merlin rested his own beside his. The warmth of the secret sorcerer spread through Arthur’s body. Warming him better than the fire.

Magic.

Arthur sighed. “I wouldn’t call my father a terrible father. There were times he was very loving but for the most part he was exactly that.” He briefly wondered if Merlin had used magic to get Arthur to talk but where he should’ve been angry, he wasn’t. He wasn’t angry or upset. Merlin was worried about him and Arthur never had the chance to really talk about this.

“I wonder if it is because I look so much like my mother.” Arthur rarely saw any images of his mother but had been told all throughout his life that he resembled his mother so much more than Uther. From his hair to his eyes to his general posture and personality. Those who knew his mother well would often say that if she were still alive or they were the same age then one could mistake them for being twins.

“Uther loved her though. Why would he treat you so terribly if that is the case?” Merlin asked.

Arthur laughed bitterly. “When did anything my father do, ever make sense? He had a Court Sorcerer that he wanted dead. Someone who he trusted so much but didn’t care. He even planned on killing Gaius when he was accused. He didn’t care about me though kept telling me I was going to be the next King yet refused to let me talk.” He fell silent and stared at the wall and the vines and plants that were curling around.

“I just want to know the cause of the Purge. Yet, no-one will tell me anything.”

Merlin hummed. “Maybe it’s because they don’t know?”

Arthur shrugged and then smiled weakly. “You know, I was curious about magic. I always thought it was something like a weapon but the way my father spoke about it made me scared. All because he found something out.”

“What was that?”

“I found a spell book. A book full of spells that were for displays only. You know like crackles of fire that were in specific designs. I loved it. These were full of flowers of how to keep them alive for longer.” Arthur’s smile was sentimental as he recalled the moment. “You see, I had been given some flowers from a couple of servants to put in my room. I was worried about them dying and so I wanted them to be preserved and found a spell in a book.

“Yet of course, I couldn’t do anything. I wanted to though. But my father found me looking through this book and destroyed it in front of me. And the flowers I wanted to preserve.” Arthur’s tone turned bitter full of anger. Anger towards a father that refused to let him be happy or be himself.

Merlin’s eyes widened.

Arthur chuckled. “I know you teased me about being jealous of you giving Morgana flowers but I guess you can figure out why now.”

Merlin’s voice was so quiet and it sounded broken. “I’m sorry.”

Arthur shook his head as much as he could. He paused and took a glance towards Lancelot. The Knight was still looking out but had his sword resting beside him. He looked back to Merlin and he let himself relax on the ground.

“Don’t be sorry. You had no idea. It was just my father being an asshole.” Arthur said, hating the sight of very faint flickers of tears in Merlin’s eyes. He did not deserve Merlin’s tears. Sure, he was somewhat happy that Merlin would cry over him but Arthur did not want this to be the case. When had he really proven himself worthy of that affection?

Maybe it was recent.

Maybe it had been there for a while.

Arthur didn’t really want to dwell too much on it.

Arthur stifled a yawn and then settled onto the ground. “Go to sleep, Merlin. We have a long day tomorrow.”

Merlin’s voice was quiet in thought. “Goodnight, sire.”

~~~~~

The next day was still dark from the overcast sky though it was still comfortable enough to ride in.

Merlin had suggested that they leave anyway. The druids had a camp that perhaps would be fine for them to stay in and Arthur agreed.

Merlin and Arthur rode ahead and Arthur made sure that the other Knights were too far away to properly eavesdrop in their conversation. Okay, maybe Arthur was hoping to interrogate Merlin but he was planning on giving him the ability to back out if he didn’t want to talk. Though Merlin seemed more interested in pointing out the different types of flora and fauna.

He grew up in Ealdor. That wasn’t surprising.

Merlin glanced towards Arthur upon realising that the King was lost in thought. “Arthur. If you want, I can get some flowers.” His tone was light and teasing though Arthur rolled his eyes and gave Merlin an exasperated look.

“Seriously Merlin?”

“I’m being serious.”

Arthur gave his friend a pointed look. “Why exactly?”

Merlin shrugged and just smiled sweetly. “Everyone deserves something that makes them happy. Plus, I would be a terrible friend if I didn’t humour you and your intrigue with flowers, Sire.”

Arthur grumbled. “Let’s just hurry along to the druids.”

“It won’t take long at all. A few minutes at best.”

“No. I don’t care how much you say it’s fine.” Arthur snapped and then lowered his voice. “You don’t know who could be out here.”

Merlin sniffed and looked indignant. “I can take care of myself, _sire_.”

 _Magic can only help you with so much. Magic is still outlawed in Camelot because everyone seems to not want me to achieve this. Even you and you’re meant to be my best friend._ Arthur thought bitterly to himself and he looked ahead of them on the trail. He hoped they could find the druids today even though Merlin confirmed that they were close already.

Merlin shifted on his mare. “Why are you pushing so heavily for magic to return?”

Arthur sniffed. “Did I not tell you about my secret love for magic as a whole last night?”

Merlin scrunched up his face briefly before relaxing. “Well, yes but still. There must be a reason, right? Know anyone with magic?”

Arthur could say yes but how would he explain it? He knew Merlin and Morgana. However Merlin didn’t know he knew and Morgana did not want people to know just yet. Not until the laws had been revised and magic became legal once more. For protection because she would be targeted otherwise. So, no. He couldn’t tell Merlin about Morgana even though he suspected that Merlin already knew.

“Maybe. Is that of any concern to you?” Arthur gave him a side-eyed glance. “Worried about someone using magic against me after gaining my trust.”

Merlin’s response was immediate. “Wouldn’t be the first time.”

He quickly snapped his mouth shut upon realising what he just said. Arthur snorted out a laugh. “I guess you would know, wouldn’t you?”

The eyes of the sorcerer widened. Arthur would’ve laughed but he wasn’t in the mood to laugh. Well. He had wanted to keep his knowledge secret for a little longer but it looks like it wasn’t going to go that way. At least he could play it off just until they reach the druids.

Arthur sat upright and raised his chin, avoiding Merlin’s panicked gaze. Fear did not suit him. Not at all. This was Merlin. One of his most trusted advisors without having the title, one of his best friends, and someone he could trust. Merlin did not need to fear him but Arthur’s heart twisted uncomfortably.

What did that mean exactly for how Merlin viewed Arthur?

Did he think Arthur was just like his father?

That hurt.

A lot.

Arthur didn’t look at Merlin. “We’re not talking about it.” He said simply. “I need to speak to the druids.”

Merlin let out a shaky breath. “Yes, Sire.” It sounded weaker and more compliant. It didn’t suit Merlin. At all. Arthur mentally cursed himself for his carelessness.

Why does he keep hurting those close to him?

His horse snorted, sensing that they weren’t alone. Merlin also perked up and before Arthur could ask, he felt it. The air was stirring and he felt the streaks of magic stemming from everything around him. Arthur drew his horse to a stop and his Knights followed.

The magic was clear and Arthur repressed a shiver. It wasn’t dangerous. Powerful, yes, but pleasant. Warm and accepting.

Druids.

Arthur cleared his throat. “I promise you, I come in peace. I just want to talk.”

“We know, King Arthur.” The forest seemed to purr in response.

Arthur watched as the bushes rustled and soon Iseldir stepped out with two other druids. The chieftain looked unsurprised to see Arthur and his Knights. Though Arthur had a feeling it was because of Merlin but he didn’t glance at his friend.

Iseldir raised his chin at the young King. “Come, King Arthur. We have much to talk about.”


	5. The Druids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter we will see more interactions between Arthur and his Knights and Mordred will finally appear

The druid camp was bustling with life. Children were running around and Arthur could see that some of them were attempting to tame several wild animals. He raised a brow and looked around at everyone there. It seemed so peaceful.

This is what Camelot could be like.

Arthur was led by Iseldir to an area that they could set up their tents. Iseldir smiled at Arthur and he shifted uncomfortably. After everything he once did under the orders of his father, Arthur was still surprised that the druids still trusted him. He could tell that Elyan and Leon were uneasy as they grew up in Camelot with the magic ban.

The others didn’t seem to mind nearly as much. Percival was shifty at first since he did lose his family to magic but when a child presented him a flower crown, he seemed to just melt. Arthur smiled to himself and noticed that Merlin was watching his face closely.

Trying to gage his reaction to magic being used so freely around him.

Surely Merlin should know him better than this?

Iseldir stopped in his tracks and turned to Arthur. “King Arthur. I know you want to talk but surely it can wait a little longer. Let your companions relax and settle in to our hospitality.”

Arthur wanted to argue.

He needed to talk about it now.

His people were still living in fear all because people kept telling him that it could be put off.

Each and every time.

Arthur was getting sick of it.

Though he nodded his head. There was no point with arguing with the druids. They were letting them stay with them after all and it was the least he could do. Sure, he wasn’t too thrilled with it but there wasn’t anything else he could do.

Arthur stared at the chieftain. “You already know why I’m here, don’t you?”

Iseldir looked thoughtful. “I believe I do.”

“You don’t believe that anything will come out.” The truth was bitter and Arthur couldn’t help that it coated his tongue.

“I believe it will if you have Emrys on your side.” Iseldir responded.

Arthur sighed. Why can’t people give him clear answers? Were they so incompetent at that?

“Do you know where I can find Emrys then?” Arthur asked.

“Emrys will find you.”

“That wasn’t what I was asking.” Arthur started to say but Merlin cut him off.

“Thank you for your hospitality, Iseldir.”

Arthur gave his friend a look but let Merlin usher him away. Neither of them spoke as Arthur could tell that Merlin was less than pleased. Okay, maybe Arthur could’ve been nicer but he had been playing nice for literal months. He wanted to get things going to help Merlin and other sorcerers feel safe in Camelot and it wasn’t moving in the slightest.

“Sire, please.” Merlin begged. “Don’t aggravate them. You’re here to make peace with the druids, not anger them.”

Arthur snorted. “Why do they keep pushing me to go to Emrys? Surely I can revoke the magic ban without his help. I have you after all.”

Merlin shifted and dropped Arthur’s arm. “I thought you said we weren’t going to talk about that now.”

“Really? I can make you Court Sorcerer. I know you the best.” _Aside from Morgana but I knew she’d hate the position._ Arthur mused as he carried on but made sure that no-one heard his words. “I trust that you can handle it. You don’t care about speaking your mind or positions now so I doubt that it would change much.”

Merlin pursed his lips.

Arthur looked at him. “You’re oddly quiet.”

“You’re okay with my magic?” Merlin sounded so lost and confused. It didn’t suit him. Not in the slightest and Arthur was going to try his best to get rid of it.

“Speak any louder, why don’t you?” Arthur muttered and then stood up straighter. “I said we’d discuss it later and we will. I want to speak with Iseldir first. Then we’ll go and find Emrys.”

Merlin still looked lost. “Why though?”

“Curiosity.” Arthur admitted. It was easy to tell Merlin the truth though apparently the feeling was not mutual. Not fully anyway.

“That’s it?”

“Plus I want to help my people. And I can’t do that if some are still living in fear.”

Why was that so hard for people to understand?

He did not want to be his father and every week that passed with that blasted law still up, it made him feel more and more like him. It wasn’t a feeling he liked in the slightest. He struggled to properly understand how and why no-one seemed to want the same thing. It was making it so difficult.

Not even Merlin was okay with it.

Merlin shook his head. “But Emrys will only help the Once and Future King. Iseldir will tell you the same thing.”

Arthur resisted the urge to groan. “Then I’ll tell him that I will only help Camelot. Nowhere else. He can still help his precious King and I feel like I’ve actually done some good. For the first time ever in my life.”

He snapped his mouth shut.

He didn’t meant to say that.

Without another word, Arthur turned and walked away. He noted that Merlin didn’t follow and he was thankful. Arthur wanted to be alone and didn’t want to deal with anyone right now.

~~~~~

Arthur was sitting by one of the nearby rivers. His mare had followed him dutifully, though she rarely did. Perhaps she could tell her rider was conflicted and felt as though he shouldn’t be alone. Maybe she was confused though Arthur was unsure as to how intelligent the animal actually was.

He raised his hand and stroked her face. “I’m alright, girl. Just thinking.”

She snorted and turned to eat some of the grass beside him. If horses could roll their eyes, Arthur was pretty sure that she would. Arthur leaned against her and turned his gaze up to the sky and the clouds that still covered the usual blue. Apparently Emrys, if he did summon that storm, had calmed and was watching to see what Arthur would do.

“We still have to deal with the dragon.” Arthur said. “Though I don’t want to hurt it.”

Llamrei snorted again and nudged him with her head. Arthur spluttered and caught himself before she shoved him into the river. He shot her an annoyed look but of course she was undeterred. Llamrei rose her head and then tossed her mane, nickering.

“Girl, I can’t understand you.” Arthur said, leaning back on the grass.

His mare huffed and nudged him once more before wandering closer to the river.

Arthur was so lost in his thoughts that he did not notice Elyan approaching him until the Knight sat down beside him. Arthur managed to not startle as he turned to face one of his most trusted Knights and Elyan was busying staring at the river. The King sighed and relaxed once more.

“You’re doing a good thing.”

Elyan was the first to break the silence.

“Am I? It feels foolish to even attempt fixing my father’s mistakes.” Arthur admitted.

“You are. It’s not your fault that everyone else seems to be holding you back but you aren’t letting them.” Elyan said as he turned to look at his King.

Arthur glanced towards him. Surprisingly, Arthur hadn’t spent a lot of time with Elyan. Then again, while Arthur trusted his Knights with his life, he didn’t spend much time with any of them. Arthur sighed and looked back towards Llamrei who was enjoying the water.

“Do you think I’m a good King? Be honest.”

“Everyone struggles with being a leader at first. You’ve been groomed for this since birth. You’ve done a brilliant job considering everything.” Elyan said nudging him with his shoulder. “Come on, Arthur. Relax.”

Arthur cracked a small smile. “You think so.”

“I know so.”

Arthur let out a breath. “Still. Feels like I’m fighting a lost battle.”

Elyan chuckled. “It’s only a lost battle if you’ve given up. And I know you, Arthur. You wouldn’t give up.”

That made Arthur properly smile. “Thanks, Elyan.”

“Just doing my job.”

“Your job is to protect Camelot.”

Elyan raised a brow. “Yes but if I don’t keep your head above water then Camelot will fall. So, I’m just doing my job, sire.”

Arthur laughed. “Is that so?”

“You’re the one who gave me the position. Ask yourself.”

Arthur gave his knight a side-eyes glance before shaking his head. The pair fell into a comfortable silence and Arthur felt the longing to confide in someone. Percival was nice but Arthur didn’t want to potentially stress him out any further. He was already spending time around magic users.

Plus, the others were nice as well but Elyan had more of a habit of speaking his mind. Something that he and Gwen had in common. And, Arthur felt like he would give a clearer response and answer. Elyan wouldn’t betray him, not in the slightest.

Arthur looked up at the clouds once more. “Elyan, can I ask you something?”

“Anytime, sire.”

“Please.” Arthur held up a hand, startling Elyan. “We’re equals here. No ‘sire’ please.”

Elyan’s eyes were wide but realisation dawned on him. “Of course, Arthur. What is it?”

“How do you think we’ll be able to handle the transition to accepting and legalising magic?”

“Well.” Elyan hummed as he pondered his thoughts and words. “You’ve already accepted magic. A lot of the smaller towns and lower towns people are using magic a little more openly from what I’ve seen. There is still unease but many are accepting it more and more.”

Arthur had not been aware of that.

Maybe he should spend more time in the lower town.

Elyan looked over to his King. “If you makes you feel any better. The rest of us will stand behind you, as long as you are doing what is right. You’ve got a good head, Arthur, no one can argue with that. Absolutely no one.”

Arthur chuckled to himself. “Thank you, Elyan.”

He did need to hear that.

It would take some time to probably accept it to be true but for right now it was enough. And it was something that Arthur was willing to take.

“Sire! Elyan!” They turned to see Leon jog up to them. “The druids have planned a feast and you’re presence is wanted.”

Arthur hummed and nodded. “Alright. Thank you, Leon.”


	6. Hidden Feasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Druid content and lil shit Mordred
> 
> I am sorry this chapter took so long to come out, I haven't been in the right mental state but I managed to finish this up.

The feast was quite luxurious.

Arthur could tell that Merlin was less than thrilled. This wasn’t a typical feast by the druids, in fact they seemed to be celebrating the idea of returning to Camelot without facing death. At least not by the law. Arthur had little control over someone else killing them but that person would be sentenced if that was the case. There were numerous meats and plants that everyone took at will.

Arthur kept reserved and only took small portions of the food that was in front of him. And he kept well away from the mead. He was no Gwaine and he was not going to make a fool of himself in front of the druids. Not when he had to solidify their trust and faith in him.

Merlin was fidgeting and then grumbled as he sat beside Arthur. “You wouldn’t believe who I saw.”

Arthur hummed and he swallowed the piece of chicken before gazing around the group. Eyes landing on someone who Arthur thought he had forgotten but he admitted it was difficult to do so. The person didn’t look too different. Slightly more grown up, more at peace and a lot more comfortable than the last time Arthur saw him.

“Mordred?”

“Yeah.” Merlin grumbled. “He’s a brat.”

Arthur tilted his head and then grinned at his friend. “Projecting are you, Merlin?”

Merlin sniffed and tilted his head. “I have more sense than that.”

“Could’ve fooled me.”

“You’d be surprised.”

Arthur raised a brow, keeping Merlin’s attention on him. “I have known about your magic for years now, Merlin. I’m not that unobservant and I was trained to be watchful.”

Merlin fell silent, gaze drifting to his lap. Apparently in that short amount of time he had forgotten that little bit of information that Arthur had on him. The fact he knew about his magic. It was his worst kept secret especially one of the worst kept secrets in Camelot. Merlin was just lucky Arthur had his back.

Merlin looked around. “When did you figure it out?”

“It was about-“

“Your Majesty.” Mordred approached and then sat down opposite Merlin and Arthur.

Arthur smiled at the druid. “Mordred, how are you?”

Mordred leaned forward. “I’ve been having a wonderful time. Wondering about where Emrys is and getting to better understand my magic. I must still thank you for saving my life.”

“It was the only thing I could do at the time.” Arthur said.

“Which is why I must thank you. And you are doing a lot for the magical community.”

“It could be going faster.” Arthur said, trying to keep his bitterness down but he had a feeling that Mordred heard it loud and clear. “I just want to help my people.”

“Which you’re doing.” Mordred pulled back. “Sure it can go faster with Emrys.”

Arthur perked up though he was able to hide it as well as he could. “You know Emrys?”

Mordred’s lips curled up. “All druids and magic users know Emrys.”

“So you know who he is?”

“I never said that.”

Arthur leaned back and continued to eat. He did notice that Mordred looked at Merlin though he tried to think nothing of it. Leon was seated beside Arthur and the King decided to turn his attention towards him. Arthur did admire his Knight, most times.

After all, he did follow Leon around when they were younger. After Leon became a Squire and Arthur did whatever he could to follow any of the Knights and Squires around. Leon often acted like he was annoyed by Arthur’s antics though he did let Arthur get away with more than was absolutely necessary.

“Leon,” The Knight turned to face him, “how are you feeling?”

Leon looked surprised. He looked around at the druids before lowering his voice. “Well, it could be worse. The druids are lovely.”

“They are.” Arthur had to agree with that. He looked over to Merlin. “Don’t you agree, Merlin?”

Merlin whipped his gaze from Mordred. The young druid looked incredibly smug while Merlin’s cheeks were flushed red. The sight made something stir unpleasantly in Arthur’s chest. Oh he knew what that was. He was well acquainted with the jealous beast.

He had to remind himself that Mordred was too young for Merlin and he could have easily been teasing him about someone else. Or something else. It wasn’t necessarily a person.

“What?” Merlin managed to get out.

“The druids. They’re lovely.” Arthur stressed his words and then rolled his eyes. “Have you gotten your ears cleaned recently?”

Merlin grumbled. “Mordred was just asking about Camelot. That’s all.”

“Oh really?”

Mordred nodded. “When the laws are taken back, will you open up the Knight positions to sorcerers?”

Arthur hadn’t given it much thought. Especially since it seems like it was going to take so much longer than he anticipated. He thought about it right then, then. There is no point in denying or putting it off any longer. Arthur had wondered it briefly in the past.

Would it be beneficial to have sorcerers within the army?

Arthur did think that was the case. Magic could be useful from what he’s seen of Morgana’s magic but that is nothing compared to what an army could do. Except, he refused to put all magic users in the army if that were to be the case. It would have to be exactly the same as the rest of the Knights.

Any sorcerer could become part of the Knights but they had to prove loyalty and acceptance towards everyone else.

Arthur sat up straight and looked back at Mordred. The young druid was looking quite eager to hear the response. “As of right now I can’t say. I don’t know how long the negotiations will take but sorcerer will be able to join if they wish.”

“Would it be all offensive?” Mordred asked.

“No.” That was too easy of an answer. “I guess it would be a choice. But I don’t know enough to say definitively.”

Mordred nodded. “Right. Of course. You’d need Emrys’ council on this after all.”

“Everyone says that.” Arthur had Merlin and Morgana. Why couldn’t either of them be enough? “I do have Merlin.”

Mordred’s eyes seemed to sparkle in amusement so Arthur could only assume as to what he and Merlin had been talking about. “I know that.”

Merlin shifted uncomfortably and shot the younger man a glare. Telling him to shut up. Arthur knew that look well after all. Arthur almost laughed but still had the desire to ask Merlin what was up with him. Why was he so shifty whenever Emrys was mentioned.

Yes, his mind did play with the idea that they were the same but Arthur shut it down.

That was not likely at all.

Emrys could not be Merlin.

“Princess, you should try some of this.”

Without any warning, Gwaine shoved a dish in front of Arthur’s face. The King reeled back from surprise before he snapped his gaze up to the Knight. Gwaine looked so smug and pleased and Arthur once more questioned his choice of Knights. He knew that the only reason Gwaine was still around was because of Merlin.

Arthur took the food and gave it a look. It looked like a stew.

Gwaine hummed and answered his silence. “It’s a stew. Surprised you haven’t had any.”

“So you’ve given it to me.”

“Just try it.” Gwaine urged.

Merlin grumbled. “You’re going to poison him at this rate.”

“It’s not poisoned.” Gwaine looked at Mordred. “Is it?”

Mordred shook his head. “Only if he’s allergic to anything.”

“Then he’ll be fine.” Merlin said as he turned back to his food.

“You’re sure about that?” Arthur asked but he did begin to eat. He was just trying to rile Merlin up because he knew he wasn’t allergic to anything. Well, at least nothing that was found in Albion. He listened to the chatter around him and he could have easily been fooled into assuming it was a feast at Camelot.

Leon spoke softly to Arthur during one of the louder moments, where everyone around was chatting about life. Where the Knights were asking about magic as a whole. “Do you think they’d tell us more about Emrys?”

Arthur swallowed the last of the stew before he placed it down then answered his Knight Captain. “Perhaps. Iseldir said he’d tell me but I have no clear as to when he’d say anything.”

“Maybe this is a test.”

Arthur did think that.

“Possibly.”

“So you don’t want to mess up?” Leon asked, not being too worried of angering Arthur.

“In no way.” Arthur confirmed.

Leo hummed. “I doubt that you will. The Druids are peaceful and do understand that you mean well. Much like you I hope that we are able to find Emrys if he is able to help you with your plans.”

Arthur looked around the druid camp and saw Iseldir looking at him. He swore that the Chieftain was able to read his mind and emotions. Perhaps he could. There was a lot that Arthur did not know about magic after all.

Whether he could or not, the idea sent ice down Arthur’s spine.

He turned away from his gaze and Mordred immediately turned his attention back to the King.

“When do you think you’ll change the Knight qualifications?” Mordred asked and ignored Merlin’s stern look.

“I’ll have to look it over once magic is welcomed back.”

Mordred pouted. “I hope Emrys does agree to help. I’ve always wanted to be a Knight.” He gave Merlin a look who had to cut in.

“It was too dangerous for you to be there before since magic is still outlawed.” Merlin said though that grabbed Percival’s attention as he looked over to the group.

He decided that their conversation was good enough to join so he moved to sit beside Mordred. The young druid held back a squeak as he looked at Percival and Arthur almost laughed. Merlin had no issues with laughing at him and Percival grinned at Mordred. Leon pursed his lips to try and hide his own smile but failed quite dramatically.

Arthur was relieved that his Knights were relaxed here with the Druids.

It was a step in the right direction.

Arthur suddenly remembered the dragon that Morgana informed him about. Still, where was the Dragon Lord? Balinor died didn’t he? Merlin did cry over his body after all and Arthur knew that there was no way to bring him back from the dead, which meant that Kilgharrah had been bossed by _another_ Dragon Lord.

Could be Merlin.

 _That_ would make a lot of sense.

Which meant…

Oh Gods.

Arthur looked around the feast. Would it be rude to leave right now? Could he make an excuse that he wanted to check on the horses? No of course not because the horses are fine. His eyes flicked down to the ground in front of him. How could he say that to Merlin?

Okay, sure. He had no idea that Balinor was Merlin’s father.

Didn’t make it any better though.

“Sire?”

Arthur turned his head to face Leon who was worried about him.

Leon cleared his throat upon noticing that he had Arthur’s full attention. “Do you want to walk around a bit? I am curious about where this place is exactly.” He looked over to the older Druids. “It’s magic so I’m naturally curious.”

Arthur mentally thanked the Gods for Leon’s observation and nodded. “That sounds like an idea.”

Arthur stood up alongside his Knight Captain. Iseldir noticed them make their way over to them and he saw Arthur shake his head at Merlin who huffed and remained seated near Mordred. Iseldir hummed as he reached the two and was genuinely confused as to why they were approaching him.

“Majesty? Is everything alright?”

“Of course.” The King reassured him. “Sir Leon and I were just curious of the land around here.”

Iseldir chuckled and waved his hand around. “This place is protected by magic, sire.” He met Arthur’s eyes, something gleamed within his gaze that made something settle yet stir in Arthur’s chest. “However, I know what you may mean. I will show you around our protected space.”

“Thank you, Chieftain Iseldir.”

“Iseldir is just fine, your Majesty.”

~~~~~

The land was unique.

Animals were visible almost instantly out of the camp area. Arthur was surprised as he saw a few wolf packs walk through the land. Some regarded him with disinterest and then some other animals ran off upon noticing the humans that were walking into their territory. Birds called out to them, warnings lacing their songs and calls.

Iseldir pointed out all of the important locations to the Druids and Arthur tried his best to absorb the information. Leon was quiet and let Iseldir talk though asked questions when appropriate. Arthur hummed as he stopped and stared at some rock paintings.

His brows furrowed as he saw the drawings of humans and one was wielding a sword that was surrounded by a representation of magic.

“King Arthur?”

Arthur turned to look at Iseldir who walked towards him. He and Leon apparently just realised that Arthur was not with them at all.

“Iseldir, what are these painting depicting?” Arthur asked.

Iseldir’s eyes widened ever so slightly before he smiled. “It is a prophecy and a tale passed on for generations. Far longer than I truly know.”

Arthur hummed. “Really?”

“A tale of the Once and Future King.” Iseldir pointed towards the sword wielding human and then towards the figure by their side. “And Emrys.”

“Who is said to be alive.” Leon said.

Iseldir chuckled. “Emrys has always been alive. Emrys is magic and magic had no beginning and has no end.”

Arthur’s shoulders stiffened. “Immortal?”

“That is what the name means, yes.”

“That would be a sad life.” Arthur carried on. “Living forever. Everyone around you dying and you can’t join them.”

Iseldir shook his head. “Not entirely. Magic cannot truly die, sire. Emrys would still live on but he would not live, not fully. Emrys is said to be magic in a human body and therefore is tied directly to the Once and Future King of Albion.”

Leon perked up, not even trying to hide his curiosity. “How would he be alive but not live?”

“Not in the way you may expect. Once the Once and Future King passes, Emrys will eventually die himself. One day in the future the King will return and therefore so will Emrys. Magic will remain hidden. Always ready to protect and serve the King.”

Arthur hummed and raised his hand towards the painting and frowned to himself.

Why was this painting seemingly calling to him.

Iseldir chuckled. “Curious, Your Majesty?”

Arthur found himself nodding.

Iseldir stood by Arthur’s side and nodded to himself. Leon hovered behind them, looking at the painting as if he was in a trance.

“The sword is Excalibur. The sword in the stone. Created by dragon fire. Able to kill anything.” Iseldir looked at Arthur. His eyes gleaming amber. Not gold but amber. “The sword fit for the rightful King. The King that Magic accepts.”

Arthur’s breath hitched. Before he could say anything, Iseldir carried on.

“The sword you will wield.”


	7. Scales of White

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took a little while, working on other work that demanded my attention (and needed to look back at previous chapter for some information I'd already written down)

The rest of the stay with the druids were uneventful.

Arthur got to know a few of the children and had to argue with Mordred who wanted to come with him once the group were about to leave.

Arthur sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Mordred. You can’t come with us.”

“And why not?”

“Because you should stay here.”

“I’m a magic user. You could do with some extra help you know.” Mordred cut in before Arthur could carry on with his sentence. It was as if he was saying something that Arthur did not already know.

Arthur wanted to argue that he had Merlin but then again Merlin had no idea that he knew about his magic. He risked a glance towards his knights to see that Lancelot had given Merlin a look. Oh yeah. Lancelot knew about the magic. At least someone knew about Merlin’s magic that didn’t have to necessarily hide that fact from Merlin either.

Arthur looked away from them and back to Mordred who was on the verge of huffing.

“Maybe but magic is still outlawed. Even if nothing will happen to you from us, if anyone else catches you then who knows that they’d do.” Arthur said. “I do not want your death on my hands.”

“I can take care of myself.”

Arthur folded his arms. “I am not saying that you can’t.”

Mordred scowled. “So why can I tag along?”

“Like I said. I won’t say that I can protect you if someone else spots you doing magic. Not while magic is still outlawed and illegal in Camelot.”

“You’re the King.”

“And if you get separated from us and then taken by surprise?” Arthur challenged.

Mordred’s eyes narrowed more before he seemed to accept it. At least for right now.

Iseldir rested his hand on Mordred’s shoulder. “I know you wish to join them, Mordred. But King Arthur is right. Everything is vulnerable and one wrong move could mean that magic would take longer to be accepted.”

The young boy sighed. “I guess.”

He did not sound happy but Arthur was relieved that Mordred seemed to accept it.

“Don’t worry.” Elyan said, drawing Mordred’s attention to him. “Once magic is accepted, you’ll be able to join us in Camelot.”

Mordred perked up at that. “Alright. Hopefully, you find Emrys.”

Iseldir’s smile was teasing. “I’m sure he will.”

Arthur nodded. “It will work out; I promise you that.”

“You’re making bold promises.” Iseldir said.

“Promises that I know I will be able to keep.” Arthur replied smoothly.

Gwaine nudged Arthur. “Getting ahead of yourself, Princess?”

Arthur scoffed at his Knight. “Just being honest. I’m sure you’ve heard of it.”

“Never from you.”

“Funny, Sir Gwaine.” Arthur muttered with a roll of his eyes.

Gwaine snicked. “I am, aren’t I?”

“Gwaine.” Percival said, tone fond with a shake of his head as Gwaine shot the taller man a grin.

Arthur managed to stop himself from groaning out loud. Merlin looked amused. Leon was glaring at the wild Knight while Elyan seemed a lot more relaxed than he did before, eyebrows raised with an almost laugh on his lips. Lancelot was shaking his head at the group though he nudged Merlin who grinned at him.

Oh.

Something twisted in Arthur’s chest and he quickly looked back to Iseldir. However the Chieftain looked amused. Apparently he wasn’t as good as hiding it as he wanted and thought. That was just great.

Arthur stood up straighter. “I hope that you will be able to join us in Camelot by the end of the year. It’s been restricted from you for too long.”

“We will be waiting for the message then, Your Majesty.” Iseldir responded.

Arthur nodded towards his Knights and Servant. “Let’s head out.”

~~~~~

Arthur rode ahead of the group, like he always did. This time he was thankful as he tried to think about what he was going to do next. He should continue on to check out the dragon issue but he wasn’t sure if he should bring the others with him. Maybe Merlin but who else?

Especially since he was thinking of dealing with the dragon issue.

Or at least to see if it is something he should worry about.

If Merlin is a Dragon Lord then perhaps he should bring him but it’s a little one, so he probably didn’t need it. Then again he knew nothing about dragons.

Anyway. How was Kilgharrah still stuck under Camelot?

Why had Balinor been there?

Something stirred unpleasantly in Arthur’s heart.

Was he planning on getting Kilgharrah out to take down Camelot for what Uther did to him? Was Merlin the only reason as to why that didn’t happen?

And how?

Why did Merlin do that anyway? Especially since Camelot under Uther’s leadership got sorcerers killed.

Arthur was amazed Merlin didn’t assist in the death of his father.

Not like he thought Merlin had it in him anyway.

Surely he would’ve known.

Arthur resisted the urge to physically shake his head. Look. He couldn’t dwell on the past. That didn’t work out well for anyone involved, no matter what it was. Look what it had done to his father. Arthur hummed and looked at the sky and slowed Llamrei to a halt which the others followed in turn.

“Sire?” Leon asked.

Arthur turned to look back at them. “You are able to go home if you want. I have something I need to do.”

“Alone?” Merlin spluttered out. “Are you crazy?”

Maybe.

Arthur met Merlin’s gaze. “Morgana brought something to my attention and I want to check it out. Just in case it’s worse than what we suspect.”

“What is it?” Lancelot asked, glancing at Merlin. Arthur wanted to scream.

The two of them were terrible liars. How did they both manage to keep Merlin’s magic secret for so long? Not that it really mattered since Arthur’s known for a long time but still. Lancelot wasn’t even trying to hide it. How were the others not suspicious.

Well, perhaps Gwaine was but Arthur vehemently refused to try and figure out what goes on in his mind.

“A dragon.”

Silence met his words.

“A what?” Percival spluttered.

“A dragon.” Arthur repeated.

“A dragon?” Leon sounded confused.

Arthur nodded. He wasn’t going to repeat himself a third time. That would be a waste of time, and they already heard him twice now.

Merlin frowned. “And you were planning on going alone?”

“Probably.” Arthur said and looked around. “Morgana told me where the reports were but no-one is sure if it is actually a dragon.”

“But it could be.” The sorcerer pressed.

“Yes.”

Lancelot frowned and Leon pressed his horse forward. The oldest knight’s eyes narrowed and flicked over Arthur’s face, taking in his expression, and was clearly trying to read it. He must’ve seen something he didn’t like (which was understandable) as Leon sat up stiffly and stopped his horse near to Llamrei. “You’re not going alone. I’ll go with you.”

Arthur managed to keep his features and expression schooled. “I’d need you to inform Morgana, Sir Leon.” 

Leon’s eyes hardened. “I’m sure someone else can go in my stead, sire.”

“You have one of the fastest horses.”

“I can swap.”

“There is no need, Leon.” Arthur said but he was feeling resigned. He knew that regardless of what he said, Leon wasn’t going to let up. Leon was the only one (aside from Merlin probably) who would push to follow Arthur regardless of what the King was planning.

Leon’s eyes remained hard. He wasn’t going to back down without a fight. Arthur knew this.

Arthur also knew that technically Leon was the only Knight there that was loyal to him. Which he tried not to show hurt him. It did though Arthur had grown to accept that some of hi most loyal knights were only loyal to him because of someone else.

Percival was probably the only other one who was loyal to Arthur first and foremost.

Elyan was loyal because of Gwen.

Lancelot and Gwaine were only loyal because Merlin was loyal to Arthur.

Sure, Arthur was proud that Gwen and Merlin had people loyal to them, but sometimes he wondered why those people stuck with Arthur. He knew that his history and attitude wasn’t the best at the best of times so he truly didn’t deserve such loyalty. Which of course he knew why only Leon was truly loyal to Arthur.

“Leon.”

“Sire.”

Arthur sighed and adjusted himself ever so slightly. “Alright. Leon, you can join me. The rest of you can head back to Camelot and inform Morgana as to what we will be doing.”

Merlin suddenly snapped out. “What? You’re not going to let the rest of us come with you?”

Arthur shrugged. “You can come if you want but Leo and I won’t even take that long. Even if it is a dragon, the reports say that it’s only a small one so I doubt we’d be in any danger.”

“You can’t.” Merlin hissed. “I’m going with you.”

“And what would you do if it does turn out to be a dragon?” Arthur asked knowing full well that Merlin wasn’t going to admit to having magic.

Merlin continued to glare at him.

Lancelot and Gwaine were on either side of Merlin and glanced between him and their King. Arthur shook his head and moved Llamrei. “Leon and I will meet you back at Camelot. Once we get an understanding of what it is going on here.”

Leon nodded. “We’ll be gone for two weeks at most.”

Elyan shook his head. “I’m going to come with you. You can’t get rid of us with your noble intentions, Sire. You should know this.”

Sometimes Arthur tried to really believe it, he really did.

Leon nodded. “Alright. Just the three of us then?”

Arthur nodded.

Merlin scowled. “I’m coming with you. You can’t make me go back to Camelot.”

“Well, Merlin.” Arthur turned his horse around, “You see. I actually can. As your King.”

Merlin opened his mouth but Lancelot beat him to it. “But Sire, it’s a Dragon. Won’t you need any extra assistance?”

Arthur shook his head. He didn’t know why but he really didn’t think the Dragon was a problem. Or could be. Maybe it could be but he doubted that it was. No one had been hurt, people were just nervous because it was a Dragon. He did not want anyone else getting involved if they didn’t need to be there.

“No. Merlin, you are needed in Camelot of Gaius’ apprentice. Plus, if something happened at least some of you were still be alive.” Arthur said casually as if it was just a regular conversation.

Well, it was.

To a degree.

“You can’t take care of yourself!” Merlin snapped.

Arthur resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “We can handle ourselves. With medicines and camping.”

Merlin looked annoyed and Arthur didn’t blame him. Plus, he didn’t need Merlin’s magic to protect him all the time. He was trying to make friends with magic so Merlin didn’t have to do any of that work.

“I’ll see you back at Camelot.”

~~~~~

After a two-day trip, Arthur, Leon, and Elyan come across a small town. The same town that reported the dragon sightings.

Many of the villagers were walking around, looking calmer than Arthur and the Knights expected. They didn’t seem to notice the arrival of them either which wasn’t too surprising. They weren’t expecting them after all.

“They seem rather calm.” Leon said as they slowed their horses. “For having reported a dragon.”

“Maybe the dragon isn’t that bad.” Elyan suggested.

Arthur frowned. He wasn’t expecting a dragon like Kilgharrah but was still expecting a dragon to act similar to him. Did dragons have genders like humans? Were they neither? Were they both?

He shook his head and raised his chin. “Well, we’ll just ask around. See if anyone has any information on where the dragon was last seen.”

“Very well, sire.” Elyan nodded.

Leon spoke. “We’ll split up then. To cover more ground.”

Well…

That was easier said than done.

The villagers were half-helpful and half-too-in-awe to offer much useful information. Eventually they found out that it was a white dragon that had been seen nearby but it often drifted around. Perhaps it had been staking out the village and was trying to grab food but it seemed to only go after rabbits.

Which was not too bad.

At least it was keeping away from sheep and other livestock the villages needed.

Arthur could deal with this.

The villagers also seemed to not be too bothered. As they said. It hadn’t done anything and didn’t even seem capable of breathing fire so they didn’t really deem it a threat but with knowledge of Morgana’s magic spreading around the Kingdom, they felt safe informing Arthur of the beast.

They sat at the pub and Elyan hummed as they talked about the information they found.

“It feels weird calling this dragon a beast.”

Leon and Arthur nodded in agreement. Everything they were told sounded more like a pesky wolf than a dragon. Well, apart from the fact everyone seemed to agree it had wings and could fly and no wolves had wings.

Arthur decided he wasn’t going to say that to Morgana. He didn’t want to give her any ideas.

“Well, we could call it a dragon.” Leon suggested, tone light and teasing which just made Elyan stick his tongue out at him.

Arthur gazed around the small building. “Well, should we go and find it? Maybe it will get curious with our presence and show up.”

“You want to bring it here?” Leon asked, keeping his voice down.

Arthur gave his Knights a look. “No. We’re going to explore. If we don’t find it in the day we’ll come back and sleep and try again tomorrow.”

“Alright.” Elyan nodded. “I think that is a sound plan.”

Leon sighed. “Alright. Let’s go looking for this white dragon.”

Now.

In theory one would believe searching for a white dragon in a place that is currently green would be easy. Especially since the rabbits were plentiful in the area. The dragon also wasn’t said to be that strong of a flier.

But.

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing to be seen around them.

Arthur frowned. “Are we even in the right area?”

“It is possible that it could’ve left and gone somewhere else.” Leon agreed.

Elyan looked around at the sky and made a noise in the back of his throat. “Maybe not. Do we know the signs of a dragon anyway?”

Leon’s lips twitched as he turned to the other Knight. “Yes, it wears red and tends to be a little proud.”

Arthur’s frown deepened as Elyan let out a burst of laughter. “Leon.” Arthur growled though all it did was make Elyan laugh louder and harder. Even Leon was laughing, though it was a lot more muted than Elyan’s own laugh. Despite that, Arthur would be lying if he didn’t find the humour in that situation.

Maybe Merlin helped him a lot with his sense of humour but Leon was right. His pride would never admit it willingly though. Arthur scoffed though and walked away from them, leaving them to their laughter and jokes.

“Alright, alright. Just because I’m a Pendragon.”

“Are you related to dragons, sire?” Elyan asked as he and Leon hurried after Arthur.

“I’m not a Dragon Lord, so no.”

“But your name-“

A loud screech sounded above their heads, cutting Elyan’s sentence off.

The three of them stopped and they looked up. All they could see were just branches of the trees around them and the sight of the evening sky. Arthur frowned. He liked to consider himself a very skilled hunter (after he found out about Merlin’s magic he kept him back at Camelot while he went hunting because he had a feeling Merlin made it difficult to hunt anything properly on purpose) and knew a lot of the sounds and calls of all the animals in the Kingdom’s borders.

That was nothing he knew.

That was hopeful at least.

A flash of white darted through the trees and it took everything within Arthur to not jump back. Another call sounded before the white form stretched its wings out, catching the light of the setting sun, causing the scales to glow. Arthur found himself staring at the bright white dragon and the golden eyes that held more intelligence than he expected from one so small and young as itself.

Leon’s voice was airy when he spoke. “That’s a dragon.”

“Honestly, it is quite beautiful.”

Arthur couldn’t take his eyes from it, the curious expression on its face looked so human-like. “It…” He paused and something curled in his stomach. “She is.”

Yes.

That felt right.

The dragon made a trilling noise, very similar to a cat, darting down suddenly before flaring her wings to attempt a perch. Arthur instinctively raised his right arm. Which the dragon landed on, wings curling forward before pulling b ack to tuck against her back.

Golden eyes flicked towards Leon and Elyan though they remained on Arthur for the most part.

Arthur stared at the dragon and Elyan leaned towards him before grinning. “Looks like we may be taking it with us.”

Arthur didn’t like the idea but with the bright golden eyes and the talons digging into his arm, it was pointless to argue otherwise. Yes. It did look like he was in fact bringing this young dragon back with him to Camelot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know Aithusa has blue eyes but I wanted her to have gold so she is having gold. I had a headcanon that she has blue eyes because she doesn't have the same intelligence as older individuals because of the lack of magic but I wanted her to be a dragon.


	8. Dragons Reunion part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been split into 3 different sections, mainly because i wanted this chapter out so I wrapped it up fairly simply.

“So…What are we going to do about her?”

“Well, we can’t let her roam free.”

Arthur frowned. “She’s a dragon, Leon. She can’t be locked up.”

He has seen how aggressive Kilgharrah is because of being trapped. Though he really did have to ask him why and how he was still trapped. That still didn’t make any sense of him at all. Though Arthur shook his head and looked back at the white dragon.

She was stretched out on the bed that was going to be Arthur’s during his stay. She looked very relaxed and Arthur could swear that if you took away her wings and her scales turned to fur; one could believe them to be cats. That’s how she looked.

Leon looked at the dragon. “I meant we can’t really let her roam around here. She’s going to get bigger.”

Elyan leaned forward, watching as the dragon sniffed him before looking back to Arthur. “We can bring her back with us. Can dragons be tamed?”

Arthur tried to think back to things Kilgharrah had told him about dragons but couldn’t really say. “We can bring her back but with the magic ban still up I worry and fear for her safety.”

Elyan brightened up. “If they see you have a dragon maybe sorcerers will realise that you are being serious. Same with the council. You need to replace all of the old geezers anyway.”

He knew that.

But he was still trying to figure out who he will replace them with.

Which was proving very difficult.

Arthur sighed and rubbed his temples. “Well, we’ll take her back with us for now. I do have to figure out what I am going to do with her though.” His eyes narrowed in thought. “I have no idea what to name her though, if I am.”

“Aithusa.”

The three of them jumped looking at the dragon.

Elyan couldn’t help his squeak. “Did she just speak?”

“Aithusa.” The dragon repeated, tail flicking, her eyes focused entirely on Arthur.

The young king met her gaze. “Is that your name?” She nodded and Arthur groaned but it morphed into a laugh. “Alright then, Aithusa it is. I’m guessing someone gave you your name.”

Aithusa purred before curling up on the bed, moving over just enough to give Arthur some room on the bed.

Leon spoke. “So, we should go and get some sleep now as well.”

With that, the three got ready for bed. Arthur slid under the covers, watching Aithusa as she dozed. Upon noticing that he was going to sleep, she pawed at the covers, demanding to get under as well.

“Aithusa, no.” Arthur grumbled, eyes closing knowing she wasn’t going to do anything.

The White Dragon huffed and her claws slightly nudged him before she curled up right beside him.

Arthur cracked open an eye as he stared at the dragon. Her breaths deepened and evened out as she fell into a blissful slumber. Arthur took the time to actually look her over. Despite the beauty she radiated earlier, Arthur could see how thin she was. Almost dangerously so. He reached out with a hand to tentatively stroke along her back, her muscles barely visible and wings only strong enough to keep her in the air for a short amount of time.

It was no life for a dragon.

He could not raise Aithusa, and he doubted a Dragon Lord could either.

But could he trust Kilgharrah to care for her? To help her get stronger? He knew that the old dragon still had some distaste for him and his sister because of their father. Would he raise Aithusa to hate them? Would he turn a blind eye if she started to act out against the people of Camelot?

Arthur groaned and shut his eyes once more, hand falling to a stop on Aithusa’s body. There were too many questions he needed answers to. Not getting any sleep wasn’t going to help, it would just make the whole thing worse in the long run.

Arthur forced himself to sleep.

Everything could wait until the morning.

~~~~~

Arthur wasn’t sure what he was going to expect when he, Elyan, and Leon left the town the next morning.

But running into Merlin, Lancelot, Gwaine, and Percival should’ve been high up on that list.

Why couldn’t they just listen to him?

Arthur has woken up that morning with to Aithusa prodding and whining at him. She was hungry and was clearly demanding food so Elyan left to go and grab food for all of them and some extra prey carcasses for the young dragon. Leon only stared at Aithusa who was curious about him but not so much that she approached him.

She preferred to remain by Arthur’s side. Arthur ended up tossing her a few scraps into the air which made her fly to catch and eat. At least it gave her some exercise.

Eventually they all finished their food and began to leave the town.

However, they wasted too much time and majority of the town were awake. Aithusa brought attention but she seemed rather placid and calm. She was perched on Arthur’s shoulder, talons digging into his flesh but she barely weighed anything. Her tail swished from side to side as she took in everyone around her and the townspeople didn’t seem afraid of her.

Arthur heard a few ‘A Pendragon with a dragon, sire’ and he felt inclined to agree.

It felt like some kind of sign.

Hopefully a good one.

Aithusa trilled, wings spreading open as she looked at Arthur before settling back down on his shoulder. Her tail draped around his neck and her wings hung down his back. Her talons were still sharp but they seemed rather gentle, as if she were afraid to hurt Arthur. This didn’t surprise Arthur though since he did know that Dragons were incredibly intelligent.

Well, when they weren’t locked up underneath a castle with growing bitter resentment.

On second thought, letting Kilgharrah raise Aithusa probably wouldn’t be the best idea.

The two Knights and their King were on the way back to Camelot, discussing what they were going to do about Aithusa between each other. The White Dragon was flying above them, wings beating as she tried to mimic the sounds of the birds that flew away from her. Arthur watched her closely and the Dragon seemed to huff as she flew back down to perch on the young King’s shoulder.

She glared at the birds, gold eyes burning with annoyance.

If Arthur had any less sleep he would’ve said that the birds _laughed_ in response.

Okay, weirder and strangers things have happened.

He’s just anthropomorphising animals. Animals that had no magic within them.

Something tried to weave its way into the front of his mind but Arthur squashed it. He didn’t know what it was but he had a feeling that it was something one of his nannies told him. It wasn’t something he dwelled on often but perhaps his memories deserved some time to go through them once again.

Leon was chatting away with Elyan. The younger Knight seemed very adamant in keeping Aithusa with them.

Leon gritted his teeth. “We don’t even have magic running freely and you want us to bring in a Dragon to Camelot? Into the castle?”

“Where else is she going to go? Sire has already said that we aren’t getting rid of her.”

“Maybe but that doesn’t automatically say that she will be in the castle or around the Knights. Someone may kill her.” Leon argued, glancing at the young Dragon who seemed to curl in on herself. “Regardless, some Knights still hold fear of magic and would attack those with it.”

Arthur narrowed his eyes. “Who?”

Leon blinked before grumbling, a strange sound from the First Knight but Arthur trusted him. “Some new recruits. Majority of the Knights are okay with the changing of laws. I will have a word with the new Knights myself, Sire, don’t worry.”

Elyan sighed. “If only we could find Emrys. Do you think Merlin would help us?”

Arthur noted how Aithusa perked up, tail tip twitching in interest before she huffed and rested her head against Arthur’s neck.

Leon’s lips twitched. “Let me guess. He still believes we have no idea.”

“Precisely! I think Gwaine is still in denial though. Percival and I have a bet going on. Obviously Lancelot knows but he doesn’t realise that we also know.”

That gained him a laugh from both Leon and Arthur.

The King shook his head.

Seems like Merlin was in good hands.

Well, he _was_ in good hands.

Arthur stared at Merlin and the rest of the Roundtable Knights who were all gaping at the sight of Aithusa.

Seriously, why did he even bother putting up with these idiots?

~~~~~

“Sire!” Gwaine chirped as the Knights and Merlin stared at the White Dragon.

“What are you doing here?” Arthur asked, voice tight.

“You have a dragon.” Merlin blurted out, eyes remaining focused on Aithusa.

The dragon spread her wings eyes, eyes narrowing on Merlin before turning to face Arthur. Her tail curled around Arthur’s arm, the tip resting near his sword. Arthur glanced at Aithusa and noticed that she was pointedly ignoring Merlin. Something that surprised Arthur.

All animals seemed to love Merlin.

Yet, this dragon seemed not interested in him in the slightest.

Arthur had a feeling there was unspoken history there.

“Not important.” Arthur said, still unimpressed with his Knights ignoring his clear orders.

“How is that not important?” Merlin asked.

Leon, the ever mediator, stepped forward. “Why don’t we head back to Camelot. We can discuss Aithusa on the way back home.”

Arthur nodded. “Sounds like a grand idea, Leon.”

Merlin grumbled but Aithusa refused to look at him. Arthur didn’t fail to notice the disappointed look in the sorcerer’s eyes.


	9. Dragons Reunion part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aithusa is the best character in Merlin, fight me

Aithusa trilled as she flew above Arthur and Llamrei.

Her wings were loud but that didn’t surprise Arthur in the slightest. Since everyone was silent. Aithusa let out a happy and content trill as she took off.

Arthur watched as her wings tucked in before she dove down to the ground. Sweeping back up into the air. Something clutched in her talons as she circled back to Arthur. Aithusa let out a happy chirp as she landed on his shoulder with a rabbit in her claws. Her tail curled down Arthur’s back.

Arthur chuckled and raised a hand to scratch at Aithusa’s chin. She purred loudly, tail tip flicking in happiness. “You can hunt. That’s a good sign.”

Though it still hadn’t escaped his notice that she refused to go near Merlin. He looked at the dragon and raised one of his arms, thankful that the group decided to take a nice and steady pace back to Camelot instead of rushing home. Aithusa chirped again and crawled onto his arm, watching him intently with gold eyes that knew too much.

Percival rode beside Arthur and he looked at the dragon in a mixture of curiosity and healthy trepidation. “Sire, what will you do if the council refuses to allow a dragon in?”

“I’m the King.” Arthur said simply in which Aithusa mimicked him.

“He’s the King!”

Merlin flinched though it was so minute that Arthur wouldn’t be surprised if the others didn’t notice. However, he spoke up. “She can talk?”

“Yeah.” Arthur looked at the sorcerer who he was certain was a Dragon Lord. “All dragons can talk, can’t they?”

Merlin pursed his lips. Arthur was getting a little irritated with Merlin trying to act aloof and careless. As if he wasn’t actually a sorcerer and did not know about Kilgharrah.

“Anyway.” Arthur waved his hand. “I really don’t want to leave her with Kilgharrah.”

“Kilgharrah?” Leon asked. “Who is that?”

“The dragon under Camelot.”

Should Arthur really be mentioning Kilgharrah like he was? Probably not.

Though these were his best Knights. His most loyal of Knights. He could trust them with the knowledge of Kilgharrah. Plus, if he were going to free Kilgharrah then it would be a really obvious act and show, so he’d rather his Knights be aware and keep the people calm. No matter what happened, Arthur knew that Kilgharrah would not destroy Camelot.

Well, he hoped.

He looked at Aithusa.

The White Dragon watched him before jumping down to curl up in front of him on Llamrei. She didn’t sleep but she did settle down, tail curling around her body and Arthur rested a hand against her cool scales. Aithusa trilled and nuzzled into his palm and her eyes drifted shut. So, Arthur began to pet her.

It was a comforting and stabilising action that helped keep Arthur calm. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t worried about bringing Aithusa into Camelot. He did not want to run the risk of something happening to her. Yet, it might be something he’d have to risk.

Aithusa chirped again, sensing his distress.

The sky was darkening so Percival suggested that they rest for the night. Arthur agreed and they quickly set up camp, Merlin making food without any complaints for once. Aithusa was flapping her wings as she perched on Arthur’s shoulder and he looked at her with absolute confusion.

“Maybe she wants to go hunting, Sire.” Lancelot said.

“She can go hunting.” Arthur said but Aithusa made an annoyed growling noise.

Leon chuckled and Arthur looked at his First Knight. “Maybe she wants you to go with her?”

That made confusion rise up within Arthur’s chest. The idea wasn’t totally crazy but it still gave him pause. He looked back at Aithusa who chirped and wagged her tail. She wasn’t just acting like a cat and could be mistaken for a dog. He doubted that was a good thing but if it meant that she was less likely to get attacked then Arthur would take it.

Aithusa chirped and looked at Merlin before taking flight and hovering above a branch. She made a roaring sound as she looked around the group. Arthur sighed and walked towards her, grabbing his bow and some arrows. Aithusa chirped once more and danced around on the branch.

“Stay quiet.” Arthur said. “You’ll scare away all the prey.”

Aithusa trilled and then landed down, padding around Arthur’s feet. He called out to his Knights. “Lancelot if you want you can do some hunting as well. Try not to get lost.”

The dragon chirped. “Lost! Lost!”

Merlin shifted and looked down at the ground before blurting out. “Sire, I should come with you.”

Arthur paused and Aithusa sat down. Her eyes narrowed and that definitely made Arthur curious. Why was Aithusa so against Merlin right now? Wasn’t he a Dragon Lord? Shouldn’t she be respectful of him? 

Then again, Aithusa was so far away from Merlin.

Maybe he sent her away?

For her own protection but Kilgharrah is stuck under Camelot and Aithusa would be alone.

Yeah…

Arthur could see why she’d be a little annoyed by his presence.

He looked down at the White Dragon and then turned back to Merlin. “No. You stay here. You’ll just scare all the animals away even though we need to eat.”

Merlin pursed his lips. “I don’t scare away all the animals.”

“Yes you do.” Arthur waved his hand.

“You should take someone with you. You’ll be alone.”

“I have a dragon with me. Plus, I’m the King, I’ll be fine.”

Merlin opened his mouth but Lancelot rested a hand on his shoulder. Arthur ignored the stab at his heart at the action when Lancelot told Merlin that he could go with him instead. At that, Arthur turned around and headed out into the forest. He could almost feel Leon’s eyes on him and knew that his First Knight knew what was going on through his mind.

After all, Leon has known him the longest.

Arthur would’ve never lasted his childhood years without him.

Arthur found walking through the forest pretty cathartic. It was refreshing to actually explore the forest even though everyone says he should take more care. Bandits, surprisingly, were not that common around anymore. Arthur knew this because he listened to his Knights and the people from the outer towns. Arthur had reduced taxes and allowed money to go back into the outer villages which meant that fewer bandits had any reason to attack or cause chaos.

The only ones were disputes that got out of hand but a few Knights heading off to try and ease tensions was enough. For the most part. Even Arthur had to admit that unless crops and materials were being damage, as long as they sorted it out themselves then he saw no issue to get involved with petty conflicts.

He just had his Knights go out every two weeks to just make sure it was mostly peaceful.

Especially since he was still struggling with repealing the ban on magic.

Aithusa chirped and Arthur stopped, finding himself in a place he didn’t mean to wander. He looked around and then back to Aithusa. The White Dragon was trotting through the long grass, her scales doing nothing to protect her at all. _Maybe she’d do better in water?_ Arthur thought and decided to change direction to head towards the nearest river he knew of.

One that was deep enough for her to dive down into.

“Aithusa, have you ever gone swimming?”

The dragon made a noise that Arthur took to be a ‘no’ or at least confusion.

“Well, then. Let me show you.” Arthur smiled and that seemed to perk her up.

Vaguely Arthur knew that he should be hunting but they could still catch fish. Plus, there was bound to be some deer around that he could snag if he was careful enough.

~~~~~

The water was refreshing as Arthur took a dip, watching as Aithusa crouched on some of the rocks, staring down into the river.

Despite her lanky limbs, she was surprisingly graceful in the water. He was right. She was more at home swimming in the water, being hidden by the foam that built up, allowing her to blend in. Arthur had caught a few fish and was waiting for Aithusa to finish up. Every time he tried to leave before she snapped at him. Clearly, she wasn’t finished with whatever it was she wanted.

“You’re just as insolent as Merlin.” Arthur said, ignoring how her body stiffened briefly before she returned to her task at hand (talon maybe?). “Would he be your father? Dragon Lords hatch eggs right? So he’d be your dad.”

The dragon made a noise that sounded suspiciously like ‘I’m trying to focus’ so he fell silent.

A Pendragon listening to a _dragon_. Ha! If only his father could see him now.

So, all he could do was watch and wait.

Without any preamble, Aithusa dove into the river and swept out and out of the water, the droplets cascading down her body as she held a massive fish in her talons. Her gold eyes glinted with happiness and Arthur swore he could feel it in his very soul and being.

She flew over to him and placed the fish alongside the rest of the catches.

With that done, she stepped back and trilled, motioning her head in the direction of the camp and Arthur realised exactly what it was she was doing. She had been hunting for them. Arthur couldn’t go into the deepest part of the river without disturbing all the fish (where the largest ones swam) so Aithusa had taken it upon herself to catch one for him instead.

He stared at her and Aithusa chirped, looking mighty proud of herself for the catch.

Arthur chuckled and crouched, holding a hand out to her. The Dragon trilled and moved forward to let him scratch her scales. Arthur couldn’t help the smile that settled on his face as he stared at her and he desperately wished the magic ban was already lifted.

Then she could live freely without fear within Camelot’s borders.

Aithusa paused, a talon coming up to curl around his wrist, her gold eyes snapping towards something behind him. Arthur took a glance behind him when he heard some branches snapping.

Well, it was exactly who he thought it could be.

Merlin was standing by the tree line, eyes focusing on the King and Dragon.

“Merlin.” Arthur stood up and picked up the bag that now contained all the fish. Aithusa instantly bounded up to rest on his shoulder. “Did you get worried?”

“You’ve been gone for a while, Sire.” Merlin said, stressing the title. “Making sure you weren’t doing anything to my Dragon.”

Aithusa growled at the sentence. “Not yours.” She hissed. Or at least that is what it sounded like.

That made Merlin recoil and Arthur hummed. “So…You are a Dragon Lord.”

Merlin winced and then nodded. “Yeah.” He looked at Arthur. “The Dragon talks a lot.”

“Yet you acted like a fool when we mentioned Aithusa before.”

“The others don’t know!” Merlin cried.

Arthur raised a brow. “Lancelot? Doesn’t he know? He acts like he knows a lot more about you than anyone else. Maybe aside from Gaius. And Kilgharrah.”

Merlin pursed his lips. “What if he does?”

Arthur shrugged the shoulder that didn’t have Aithusa on it. “Just making sure that someone has your back.” He looked at Aithusa and then knew it was now or never.

If he didn’t ask Merlin now then he’d probably never get any answers from him. He knew that his Servant was skilled at deflecting if he did not want to answer a question. With Aithusa here, maybe it would prompt Merlin to be more honest.

And if not, then Arthur still knew about the magic.

He ignored the whisper in his mind that told him that Merlin did not trust him.

He’s had so much time to tell him and yet he hasn’t.

Arthur told it to shut up.

Aithusa chirped in curiosity, sensing his feelings. She pressed her head into his neck and her tail curled around his waist. The action seemed rather protective and that whole thing still confused Arthur as she should really want to be around Merlin yet she wasn’t.

“Wouldn’t you be able to control her?” Arthur asked as he approached the sorcerer who had no idea that he was safe with Arthur. “As a Dragon Lord?”

“Yes.” Merlin was hesitant. “Should I take the fish?”

“I have it, Merlin.”

“Do you really?” Merlin asked. Though his tone was playful, Aithusa growled. The men stared at the white dragon.

Aithusa spoke. “Our King.”

Merlin took a step back before looking at Arthur. The King could only shrug. Whatever Aithusa was trying to say it was all her. He was just as confused as Merlin…or perhaps Merlin was more aware of it than he was. That was the most likely outcome in all honesty.

“I know he’s my King.” Merlin said which almost made Arthur stumble. 

No. He did not in fact stumble. He is a King. Raised to be a graceful Knight and a King who could handle court without breaking a sweat. That is who he is.

“Don’t give me that look, Aithusa.” Merlin said and Arthur held back the urge to roll his eyes. “You know why.”

Aithusa snapped. “No! Speak!”

Arthur stopped and shook his shoulder which startled Aithusa. The Dragon whined and then gave Merlin an annoyed look with a flick of her tail. “Look, what are you two talking about?”

“Nothing.” Merlin cut in.

Too fast.

Much too fast.

Aithusa scowled and snapped her teeth together. “Magic, our King.”

“Magic?” Arthur raised an eyebrow and he could see Merlin stiffen. Aithusa laughed as she seemed to identify that Arthur already knew. Happiness filled her own eyes and she settled down, relaxed as she knew nothing bad would happen.

Arthur turned to Merlin. “Oh yes, I was telling Aithusa that I was lifting the ban on Magic.”

“But the court-“

“Will accept it. I don’t mind finding Emrys but I doubt I’m actually going to find him. Any sorcerer may do.”

“Why would you choose another sorcerer?”

“Because if he’s as powerful as everyone says then surely he already knows about my plans to reinstate magic.” Arthur said as he walked past Merlin, knowing that he’d catch up pretty quickly. “Though I do have my own questions for you. That aren’t magic related…well, they are Dragon related so does it still count as magic related?”

Merlin stumbled but he managed to compose himself. As well as he could, Arthur could still see through it. “Yes it does.”

“Alright then.” Arthur spoke. “Why does Aithusa seem to not like you? Don’t dragons respect Dragon Lords?”

That is what he had been told from a young age. Well, not from his father but by members of the court who did not agree with his father’s rule and laws. Arthur’s chest felt tight as he recalled that none of those court members lasted many years as they all met their ends before he became a squire.

Merlin was silent as he followed behind his King, unsure of what to say. Aithusa didn’t seem inclined to help him in anyway as she eyed him critically and her wings fluttered a little bit from the wind that started to pick up as the sun descended from the sky to the horizon. Soon it will be dark.

“I left her.”

Arthur looked at him. “Why?”

“I was scared.”

The King paused though it was brief. He always considered Merlin was a lot braver than he gave him credit for. Didn’t change the hurt that he felt that Merlin still wasn’t mentioning his magic to him, though Arthur felt like he could brush over that fact for right now. Merlin was talking about being a Dragon Lord. Not a sorcerer.

“Why?”

“Because the only other dragon I know is Kilgharrah and he is still stuck under Camelot.”

“Why is he though? What are the chains made of?”

“Magic. An ancient type of magic.” Merlin replied.

Arthur raised a brow. “So? He’s a creature of magic. Shouldn’t he break it or are they made of iron?”

Arthur knew that iron was dangerous to magical creatures. He never used any. He always took two swords with him. One made of iron that his father had made for him and one made of steel that he often used. Iron didn’t do anything to magical creatures, it made them weak but it wouldn’t kill them.

He did know that iron affected sorcerers more.

Morgana told him that fact.

Then again, he was thankful he had to foresight to use steel in missions to go after sorcerers.

Merlin seemed to hesitate before he spoke. “It can only be destroyed by a sword forged in dragon fire. It’s why Kilgharrah still can’t get away.”

Arthur looked at Merlin and then looked at Aithusa. The dragon trilled before leaping forward, wings beating down as she took flight. She flew above the two of them, her scales catching the setting sun’s rays. She looked gorgeous. Arthur could’ve sworn she almost looked golden.

His lips twitched up into a smile.

“She looks happy.” Merlin said.

Arthur didn’t know if it was the fact she was a beast of magic or not but he had to agree. She did look very happy.

Not one hundred percent healthy since she must’ve struggled being on her own for so long.

Arthur’s mind snapped into gear.

“Excalibur.”

Merlin looked at Arthur, a knowing but shocked look on his face. Arthur ignored it as he continued on.

“Excalibur can break the chains of magic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The magic reveal is coming up soon, we just gotta get back to Camelot first
> 
> Also, we will get the full Kilgharrah story in the next chapter as to why he's still under Camelot - also changed a bit of his dialogue in chapter 3 to better fit the narrative now


End file.
